Twists of Fate
by Ember1313
Summary: This fic starts with Manny Ruiz's death with one interesting twist.What if Manny wasn't the only one that died?
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG - 13 (M - NC17 as marked)

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

This fic starts with Manny Ruiz's death with one interesting twist. Its the first of many. I'm really enjoying writing this fic and I hope all of you enjoy it too. Enjoy!

Thanks to everyone who has listen to me ramble about this fic since Halloween.

Kelly 

* * *

**_Twists of Fate_**

**Chapter One**

Jason raced up the stairs to the roof where he hoped Manny was. Elizabeth mentioned this was how he snuck her from the building. He knew it was unlikely but this was his only lead. Jason wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard. He had been allowed to terrorize people for far too long.

Manny Ruiz stood on the hospital rooftop his gun pointed at Jason Morgan. _"It seems we have a stand off, Jason."_ Manny taunted with an evil smirk on his face.

_"Just put the gun down."_ Jason said evenly as he held his own gun on Manny.

_"I can't do that. I'm tried of dealing with you. This ends right here right now."_ Manny stated circling around.  
_  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance."_ Jason snapped as he glared at Manny.

_"I agree. It's too late now though."_ Manny taunted as he jumped Jason causing both men to drop their guns. Jason fell on his back. Sending a flash pain through his body. Manny punch him in the face. Jason retaliated by punching Manny in the jaw. The two men traded blows.

Manny grabbed Jason's shirt and slammed his head in to the ground. Jason was stunned for a moment. Manny seized the opportunity to drag him over to the edge of the roof. _"The way I see it, Jason you have two choices. You can run for help while I get away. Or stand here and use your last breath while I get away. Either way I'm a free man." _Manny smirked tauntingly.

Jason head butted Manny then backed away from the edge. His right shoulder was throbbing. A wave of dizziness came over him making him realize how much blood he had lost. He stumbled forward._ "What's the matter, Jason? You not feeling so well? I guess that gunshot must hurt pretty bad. Too bad you're not going survive it."_ Manny taunted as he pulled Jason up by his shirt.  
_  
"Go to hell." _Jason snarled.  
_  
"Maybe but you'll be there to greet me."_ Manny growled and then punched Jason hard in the ribs. _"You're the same as me. You're a killer. The only difference is you're ashamed of who you are. I'm not. I'm proud. I wear it for everyone to see. You have to accept it, Brother, we're the same. And we'll both end up the same. Dead or alone." _Manny said still taunting Jason.

Jason pushed away from him. Then punched Manny in the stomach. _"I am nothing like you." _Jason snarled. Manny grabbed him and tried to pull Jason back towards the ledge.

Lucky staggered on to the roof at just that moment getting both men's full attention. _"Put your hands up. Both of you."_ Lucky stammered as he stumbled towards them almost falling.  
_  
"Stay out of this, Detective. You wouldn't want to leave that pretty wife of yours all alone." _Manny sneered as he looked quickly at an obviously stoned Lucky Spencer.  
_  
"Leave Elizabeth out of this." _Lucky mumbled.

_"Elizabeth is a beautiful name don't you think? What about you Jason? Don't you think Elizabeth is beautiful? You probably know exactly how beautiful she is. That make you angry Lucky?"_ Manny continued when he saw the flash of anger in Lucky's eyes.

_"Leave Elizabeth out of this." _Lucky yelled his arm shaking. He waited several moments before pulling the trigger. The bullet easily missed both men.  
_  
"What's the problem, Lucky? Those drugs wearing off?"_ Manny said with a diabolical laugh.  
_  
"Shut up. You don't know anything."_ Lucky mumbled as he stumbled closer to Manny.

Manny chuckled softly. _"Your sweet wife doesn't know does she? Of course she doesn't. I can't see someone so sweet allowing you to do drugs around her child." _ He taunted, still laughing. Manny dropped Jason to the ground and started towards Lucky. The younger man kept his gun trained on Manny but didn't fire.

Manny reached for Lucky's arm. They struggled before knocking the gun to the ground. Manny picked Lucky's weapon up off the ground. He then punched Lucky in the stomach several times. Manny smacked Lucky across the face with the gun. "Maybe I should make her life easier and kill you now." Manny smirked as he grinned at the young detective.

Jason watched the exchange with great interest. He didn't understand what Manny was talking about. Elizabeth mentioned they were having trouble but nothing about drugs. Jason would have found a way to make sure she and Cameron were safe.Maybe Manny was right and she didn't know. Jason took several deep breaths and pushed the pain away. He refused to die up on a roof.

_ "You're pathetic."_ Manny spat as he watched the stoned detective struggle to his feet and stagger toward him. Manny quickly moved aside and then watched with amusement as Lucky went over the side of the building falling to his death._ "Well, it looks like Detective Spencer just made poor Elizabeth a very young widow. How sad."_ he laughed with delight as he started towards Jason. _"Now I deal with you."_

Jason stood up and rushed toward Manny. They struggled with one another. Trading blows as they got closer to the edge. Jason pushed against Manny hard using the last of his strength. He stumbled before falling over the roof. Jason looked down at the two broken bodies on the ground. He closed his eyes and sank to the ground. 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

I'm glad everyone like that I killed Lucky right off. It seemed pointless to have him in this fic. And yes I have plans for Sam. It's one of my many many twists. Enjoy!!

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Lucky Spencer's body hit the pavement with a loud thud. Moments Manny Ruiz's body followed. Within minutes half the PCPD was on the hospital roof. The medical staff quickly followed. Jason was immediately rushed in to surgery.

Soon after Carly and Sonny rushed into the waiting room demanding answers. Between them and Sam, Epiphany was pushed well past her limit._ "I told you people already Mr. Morgan is still in surgery. The man is lucky to be alive. Now stop harassing me and my staff or get out." _Epiphany snapped with her hands on her hips as she glared at the trio.

_"You can't talk to me like that. Do you know who I am?" _Carly yelled as she stuck her nose up in the air.

_"I don't care who you think you are. You're interfering with my staff doing their job. Now shut up or leave." _Epiphany replied uncaring.

_"Fine."_ Carly snapped and then stomped away.

_"Thank you, Nurse Johnson." _Sonny said softly and then walked over to the waiting area and sat down. He quickly buried his face in his hands and sighed loudly.

Elizabeth watched the display from behind the nurses' desk with disgust. She never understood Carly and she probably never would. She sighed softly and turned back to the charts. _"You should go home and be with your boy."_ Epiphany advised her firmly.

_"I know. I just... if I stop long enough to think I don't know what will happen. It will all be real then." _Elizabeth tried to explain as she felt her eyes fill up with tears.

_"It is real." _Epiphany reminded her gently.

_"I know." _Elizabeth whispered. _"I know."_

"At least take a break." Epiphany said firmly.  
_  
"Ephi..."_ Elizabeth started to argue.  
_  
"That's an order." _Epiphany snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat in the on call room. She hated that Epiphany made her take a break. She didn't want to stop. If she did she might just fall apart. Last time Lucky died she nearly died too. This time though she had Cameron and he needed her.

_"Elizabeth are you okay?" _Bobbie Spencer asked softly as she walked into the room and put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

_"I don't think it's hit me yet."_ Elizabeth admitted in a low voice.  
_  
"If you need anything..."_ Bobbie offered gently.

_"Thanks, Bobbie but I think only one thi… person can help me." _Elizabeth whispered.

_"Who's that sweetie?" _Bobbie asked gently as she leaned in close to the young woman.  
_  
"Jason." _Elizabeth whispered almost silently as her body begin to tremble and her tears pored._ "I need Jason."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason woke up disoriented. It took a moment for him to realize where he was and what had happened. _"Elizabeth."_ he whispered closing his eyes tightly. He wondered how she was handling her loss. He remembered the night he saved her at Jake's. Hopefully she wouldn't be tempted to destroy herself like that this time. He vowed to make sure that Elizabeth didn't break down completely.

Just then the door opened. Jason started to yell until he saw Elizabeth walk in the door.

_"Hey how are you?" _she asked softly, feeling better just seeing him.

_"The doctor said the bullet damaged some nerves in my arm. They don't know how badly but um... I'm just waiting for the test results."_ Jason explained watching her closely.

_"Well it can't be that serious. Look how well you're moving your hand."_ Elizabeth said softly, trying to make him feel better.

_"It's weaker. I have to be able to recover use of it."_ Jason replied knowing that she was trying to avoid talking about Lucky.

_"Jason it could have been a lot worse. You almost died. Why are so concerned about your hand? Oh, that's the hand you shoot with." _Elizabeth realized suddenly.

"Actually I shoot with both hands." Jason said with a small grin. That was his Elizabeth, worried about him when she had just lost her husband. _'His Elizabeth? Now, where the hell did that come from?'_ he suddenly thought.

_"Right. Of course you do. No one was around so I told Epiphany I'd hold on to your stuff for you."_ Elizabeth explained as laid his belongings on top of the table by the bed.

_"Thanks. You want to talk about it?" _Jason said as he reached out and took her hand in his.  
_  
"About what?" _Elizabeth asked as her eyes filled up with tears.

_"I know about Lucky."_ Jason admitted as she finally raised her eyes up to his.

_"I have your test results."_ Patrick said as he pushed open the door and walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

Yes, Patrick has the worst timing ever. As for Sam bwahh is all I'm going to say.

Okay a few things I should have mentioned. Jason and Sam are not together in this fic and Jason is not in charge of the mob. Sonny is well Sonny.

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Patrick looked from Elizabeth to Jason unsure of what was going on. _"Is everything okay?" _he asked tentatively.  
_  
"Yeah. I'm fine. How are Jason's tests?"_ Elizabeth said firmly.

_"They're actually not as bad as I thought. With some physical therapy you should regain full use of your hand in the next several weeks."_ Patrick explained as he looked from Elizabeth to his patient.

_"No permanent damage?"_ Jason asked looking at Patrick.

_"None. Now get some rest I'll be back later."_ Patrick replied before looking closely at Elizabeth again before walking away.

_"How are you really?" _Jason asked as the silence in the room grew loud.

_"I'm okay."_ Elizabeth said softly. She was looking at the wall above his bed because she knew that if he looked into her eyes he would know that she was lying to him. He had always known her better than anyone else ever had.

_"Stop that. You can't pretend with me." _Jason growled as he reached out and took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him.

_"I know. I just... I don't want to think about it yet. I don't want it to be real."_ she admitted as she finally looked down at him.  
_  
"I can't imagine what you're going through but I'm here if you need anything all you have to do is ask."_ Jason said softly as he laced their fingers together.

_"I know but you've already done so much. I couldn't ask for anymore from you." _she said as her eyes filled up with tears.

_"You're my friend Elizabeth. You don't have to ask for my help."_ Jason said softly.

_"I know. I... I need to go."_ Elizabeth stammered as she tried to pull her hand away from his.

_"No. I know you. You walk out of here and you're going to shut down."_ Jason said as he held her arm firmly.

_"Please, Jason."_ Elizabeth pleaded as she started to cry.

_"It's okay. I'm here." _Jason whispered as he pulled Elizabeth down to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry. Elizabeth hated that she was leaning on Jason again. It wasn't fair to him. He had a life and people who depended on him. Jason couldn't put his life on hold for her. It wasn't right or even fair.

_ "I should go." _Elizabeth said softly against Jason's chest.

_"Elizabeth, please don't shut me out. I just want to help."_ Jason pleaded as he held her close.

_"I know but you have so many other people that depend on you."_ she argued softly.

_"You can always come to me no matter what."_ he said gently as he rubbed her back gently with his uninjured hand.

_"What's going on in here?" _Sam demanded angrily when she opened the door and saw Elizabeth in Jason's arms.  
_  
"I should really go now." _Elizabeth whispered as she pulled away from Jason.  
_  
"Okay. Remember what I said."_ Jason said as he let his hold on her go, but, caught her hand with his, making her look at him.

_"I will. Thank you." _she replied as she squeezed his hand.

_"I didn't do anything."_ he said with a smile.

_"You always say that." _she whispered as she let go of his hand and started towards the door.

_"What was Elizabeth talking about? Why was she even in here?" _Sam spat when Jason just stared after Elizabeth and didn't even look towards her.

_"Lay off Sam. Her husband just died." _Jason replied firmly, jaw clinching as he tried to control his aggravation.

_"I know. Shouldn't she be with her friends?" _Sam snarled as she thought about the sight of Elizabeth in Jason's arms and how tenderly he had held her.

_"She was. Elizabeth and I have been friends for years. I'm not going to forget that now. Especially when she needs someone." _Jason said calmly wishing she would just turn around and leave.

_"But why does it have to be you?"_ Sam whined.  
_  
"Because it does. Listen nothing is going to change the fact Elizabeth and I are friends. Why are you even here?"_ Jason asked, tired of the entire conversation and just wanting her gone.  
_  
"Jason, I love you. We both nearly died. Can't you see how much I need you?" _Sam cried as her eyes filled with tears.

_"We're over Sam. Nothings changed. In fact this just makes me more certain of my decision."_ Jason snapped unfazed by her tears.  
_  
"You don't mean that."_ she whined as she reached out for his hand.

_"Yes, I do. I'm sorry you're hurting but we can't be together. You need to go." _Jason said coldly as he jerked his hand away.

_"Jason..."_ she begged.

_"Sam, you need to leave. And don't come back."_ Jason said in a warning tone.

_"You're wrong about us and I'm going to make you see it." _Sam vowed as she turned to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

I have no love for Sucky. As this chapter shows it.

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The next two days Elizabeth was in a daze. She stayed hidden away in her apartment. The only person who she didn't try to shut out was Cameron. Elizabeth's heart broke when she thought about her little boy. He didn't understand what was going on. It was almost impossible to explain to Cameron where Lucky was and why he wasn't ever coming back.

Elizabeth sat listening to the people speak at Lucky's funeral. The whole thing seemed surreal. She was vaguely reminded of the first funeral she attended for Lucky. At the time she thought her life was over. She nearly destroyed herself before realizing that wasn't true. Now eight years later she felt the same sense of loss and grief but she also felt a bit of relief. She and Lucky had been having problems for so long Elizabeth was almost grateful, which of course made her feel guilty that she could ever think such a thing.

_"Are you sure you don't need anything?"_ Nikolas asked yet again as he looked at her with trepidation.

_"I'm okay Nikolas. Really."_ Elizabeth quickly assured him, just wanting to be left alone, just her and her son.

_"You keep saying that but I'm worried about you." _Nikolas responded as he studied her closely. She had huge bags under her eyes and you could already tell that she had lost weight that she really didn't have to lose.

_"I know you are. And it means so much to me. It's difficult but I'll be okay. I don't have any other choice. How are you?"_ she asked softly as she reached out and touched his hand gently.  
_  
"It's just hard to accept he's really gone."_ Nikolas gasped as his eyes filled with tears.

_"I know Cam still keeps expecting him to come home."_ Elizabeth said in a low voice.

_"This must be so confusing for him."_ he replied as he reached up and wiped his eyes.

_"Yeah. I hate that he's hurting so much."_ she admitted with a sigh.

_"I can't imagine. If you ever need a break you know I'd be more than happy to take him. I know." _Nikolas offered.

_"Hey there Darling. Can we chat?"_ Luke called as he walked over to his daughter in law.

_"Sure, Luke."_ Elizabeth smiled as she looked at Lucky's father.

_"I'm sure you won't be shocked but I thought I'd tell you anyways. I'm leaving town for awhile." _Luke explained as he held her hands with his.

_"You're right I'm not shocked. What about Lulu?"_ Elizabeth asked her voice full of concern for her sister in law.

_"I was hoping you could keep an eye on her."_ Luke replied.

_"No problem. You know she's like a little sister to me. When are you leaving?" _she asked.

_"Tonight."_

"I guess this is goodbye then." Elizabeth said with a slight smile.

_"It is." _Luke agreed.

_"Luke? I'm so sorry about Lucky."_ Elizabeth said as she started to cry again.

_"Me too, Darling. Me too."_ he whispered and then leaned down and kissed her cheek gently before walking away just like he had always done.

Elizabeth had wondered down to the docks after everyone had left. Audrey had insisted on watching Cam so she was all alone. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Jason coming down the stairs until she heard his voice. "_Elizabeth? Are you okay?"_ he asked softly as he walked up and joined her.

_"I'm getting there. How's your hand?" _she answered, avoiding his eyes because she knew he could read the truth in them if he looked close enough.

_"Better. I started therapy yesterday." _Jason replied as he looked at her closely.

_"That's good. I know this must be frustrating for you."_ Elizabeth said as she looked out over the water.

_"I'll manage. What about you? Em, told me Lucky's funeral was today."_ Jason said putting his hand in his pocket to keep himself from reaching out and touching her.

_"Yeah. It was."_ she sighed.

_"And?" _he prompted gently.

_"It's hard to believe he's gone but at the same time..."_ she started to say and then suddenly stopped.

_"What?" _Jason asked as he finally gave it up and reached out and lifted her face up with his finger so that he could see her eyes.

_"Part of me feels relieved. Does that make me a horrible person?"_ she asked in an almost silent whisper, tears shimmering in her dark blue eyes.

_"No. Not at all. You and Lucky were having problems for awhile now. Maybe you're just relieved things between you are over."_ Jason tried to assure her, all the time feeling a need to pull her into his arms, even if he didn't understand where exactly the need was coming from.

_"That sounds even worse. He was my husband, Jason. You remember how I was when we all thought he was dead years ago?"_ Elizabeth frowned as she turned and started to pace back and forth in front of him.

_"I remember. It's how we became friends."_ Jason gently reminded her.

_"I was such a brat that night. My point is the grief nearly destroyed me. This time... it hurts but not nearly like it should." _she admitted ashamed of herself for feeling this way but, unable to stop.

_"Do you remember what I told you that night? How no one should tell you what to feel? That's still true. You have the right to feel how ever you want." _Jason tried to assure her. He knew that she was beating herself up because that's what Elizabeth always did. She always thought she had to take care of everybody else and she never took care of herself. He didn't understand exactly why, but, somewhere down deep, he knew that he wanted to take care of her. He wanted to be there for whenever she needed him.

_"Thank you. You're such a good friend." _Elizabeth said with a slight smile as she stopped pacing and stood in front of him.

_"What's going on here?"_ Nikolas demanded as he walked up to what looked like a very intimate moment between Jason and Elizabeth.

_"Nothing. We were just talking." _Elizabeth rushed to assure him.

_"You shouldn't be out on the docks alone. It's not safe."_ he scolded as he glared at Jason.

_"Nikolas..."_

"I'm just worried about you." Nikolas interrupted.

_"I know but I'm okay. Jason and I..." _she tried once again to explain.

_"He's dangerous, Elizabeth." _Nikolas warned heatedly.

_"Not this again. Would you rather I sit on the docks alone?"_ Elizabeth snapped rolling her eyes in frustration.

_"No but..."_

"But nothing. You don't run my life Nikolas. I... I can't do this now. Jason, thank you for everything." Elizabeth said totally spent, her emotions all over the place.

_"Anytime."_ Jason said with a smile as Elizabeth walked up the stairs and away.

_"Stay away from her."_ Nikolas ordered as he watched Jason watch Elizabeth until she was no longer visible.

_"Elizabeth is my friend and she's hurting. If listening to her helps then who are you try and take that away from her?" _Jason asked coldly.

_"I'm not going let you take advantage of her like last time." _Nikolas spat furiously.

_"What goes on between me and Elizabeth is none of your business." _Jason said calmly than walked away leaving the prince all alone and furiously angry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
**  
_"Jason, wait I want to talk to you." _Sam whined as she ran up to Jason.  
_  
"What do you want, Sam?" _Jason sighed, really not wanting to have to do this yet again. They were over. Plain and simple.  
_  
"How are you? How's your hand?" _she asked as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

_"I'm fine." _he snapped still not looking at her.

_"I wanted to thank you for saving me." _Sam said as she reached out and touched his hand.  
_  
"It's my fault Manny took you. That's why nothing can change." _Jason said emotionless as he pulled his hand out of her reach.  
_  
"Don't you love me?"_ she whined as she moved closer to him.

_"I... won't watch you get hurt again because of me. I can't." _Jason replied calmly.  
_  
"So you do love me." _she smirked happily.

_"It doesn't matter now. We're over. You need to move on."_ Jason said firmly.  
_  
"How could you do this? Don't you care that you're hurting me?"_ she cried as her eyes filled up with tears.  
_  
"I'm sorry about that. But I'm not going to change my mind." _Jason stated as he started to walk away.

_"Alexis put you up to this. I know she did." _Sam spat as she wiped her eyes angrily.

_"Alexis only wants the best for you. And she's right. We can't work."_ Jason replied firmly as he stopped and looked back at her.

_"Yes. We can you just have to give us a chance." _she pleaded once again.

_"You're only hurting yourself Sam."_ Jason said and then walked quickly away.

_"I am going to make you change your mind Jason." _Sam retorted furiously not even caring that Jason was no longer around to listen. She was Samantha McCall and she always got what she wanted and she wanted Jason Morgan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth knelt down by the still fresh gave. She hadn't been back since the funeral three days ago. Today would be her first back at work. She needed to come by here. Elizabeth sat for nearly an hour in silence. There was nothing she wanted to say. Her guilt over feeling relieved kept her from being angry._ "Good bye, Lucky,"_ she whispered softly as she stood to leave.

The minute she reached the nurses' desk she knew coming to work was a bad idea. _"What are you doing here?" _Maxie spat with contempt as she glared at Elizabeth.

_"I'm working, Maxie. Which is what you should be doing." _Elizabeth replied calmly without bothering to look up.  
_  
"I knew you didn't care about Lucky. If you did you wouldn't be here."_ Maxie taunted as she walked up to the desk and stood in front of Elizabeth.

_"You don't know anything about my marriage." _Elizabeth spat as she finally looked up at a smirking Maxie.  
_  
"That's where you're wrong. Lucky told me all about it. How you were cheating on him with Patrick. I guess this means the two of you can be together now."_ she retorted almost gleefully at Elizabeth's gasp.  
_  
"I am not sleeping with Patrick." _Elizabeth snapped her jaw clinched in anger as she started to walk away from Maxie before she did something she knew that she would regret.  
_  
"You didn't deserve Lucky. He was a wonderful man." _Maxie spat to Elizabeth's back as she hurried down the hall. _'I am going to make her life miserable.' _Maxie thought to herself as she patted her stomach gently. _'Just the way she made my Lucky's.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_  
"You said you needed me. What's up?"_ Jason asked as he walked in the door of Sonny's office at the coffeehouse.

_"We need to minimize the fall out from Manny's death." _Sonny stated as he laid down the file he had been reading on the Ruiz Family.

_"What do you want me to do?" _Jason asked as he sat down in the chair across from Sonny's desk.

_"Nothing. Not yet."_ Sonny replied.

_"Why?" _Jason asked with a sigh.

_"You're distracted. Why?"_ Sonny asked as he noticed the unfocused look in Jason's eyes.

_"I ran into Sam on the way here. She wants to work things out."_ Jason told him emotionless.

_"You don't want to."_ Sonny stated rather than asked, because he knew Jason well enough to know that Sam wasn't who Jason really wanted anymore and truth be told she probably never had been.  
_  
"Things with her wouldn't work." _Jason said with certainty.

"Why? I understand what happened with Manny shook you but..." Sonny prodded trying to see if Jason would actually admit the real reason that he and Sam would never have worked.

_"It's not that." _Jason said with a shake of his head._ "She's hurting so much and I hate it."_ Jason said and then stood and started to pace back and forth.

_"Who Sam?" _Sonny asked even though he knew that Jason wasn't talking about Sam anymore. He had that look in his eyes that he only got when Elizabeth Webber was involved.

_"No. Elizabeth."_ Jason said shaking his head no.

"That's right the funeral was a few days ago. How is she?" Sonny asked as he noticed Jason tense up at the mention of the funeral.

_"Trying to hold it together. I hate that I can't help her."_ he answered almost wistfully.

_"So that's why things won't work with Sam."_ Sonny said glad that Jason was finally after all these years ready to admit that it was and always had been Elizabeth for him.

_"I don't understand."_ Jason said as he stopped pacing and looked at his friend and mentor.

_"Elizabeth. Jason even you have to admit after all these years Elizabeth means something to you." _Sonny stated calmly, even as he mentally rolled his eyes.

_"Of course she does. We're friends." _Jason replied automatically using the same old line he had been spewing for eight plus years.

_"That's bull. She's it for you. She was eight years ago. She was four years ago and she is now." _Sonny retorted with a laugh. He would never understand how two such smart people could be so dense when it came to the love that each of them had for the other.

_"I just want to protect her and make her happy." _Jason said softly as he thought about how lost and upset she had been lately and how she felt guilty because a part of her was relieved that she didn't have to deal with Lucky and his shit anymore.

_"I know. So what are you planning to do about it?" _Sonny asked with a raised brow.

_"What I always do. Just be there when she needs me." _Jason stated calmly and then turned and walked out the door. Suddenly he needed to see Elizabeth. He needed to see for himself that she was okay. After all, that's what friends do._ 'Who the hell am I trying to kid?'_ he asked himself. _'She's always been more than a friend. Hell, there are no words for what I feel for her.' _he thought as he climbed on his bike and drove off into the wind, looking for the only person that he had ever been able to see it with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Elizabeth and Cameron were sitting on the docks looking out at the water. She hoped that it would help her relax. Cam was sitting in his stroller babbling happily. Elizabeth envied him at the moment. Her life was so complicated that nothing she did seemed to help. Between her argument with Maxie and everyone watching her Elizabeth regretted her decision to return to work. What was with Maxie anyhow? Elizabeth knew she and Lucky became close after Jesse's death. However, today she was acting almost possessive. Not to mention the fact she brought up Lucky's painful accusations. Even now, Elizabeth was furious he had accused her of cheating and with Patrick Drake of all people.

Elizabeth shook her head trying to focus her thoughts. Her Grams wanted her to move back in with her. In fact, she was becoming insistent about it. Nikolas and Emily were agreeing with her. They said it was the best thing. Elizabeth wasn't so sure. She loved being on her own. The apartment she shared with Lucky wasn't much but she loved it. Living with Audrey again was not an option. _"What do you think Cam?"_ The toddler just squealed and pointed at the boats. _"That's not very helpful silly baby."_

"Started talking to yourself already? That can't be good." Carly drawled condescendingly.

_"What do you want Carly?"_ Elizabeth said coldly rolling her eyes.

_"Sam told me that you were at the hospital throwing yourself at Jason." _Carly spat out as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Elizabeth.

_"Do you even listen to what comes out of your mouth? I was not... the whole idea is ridicules. My husband just died." _Elizabeth snapped as she looked up at the bleached blond tyrant.

_"That's right he has. And how do you react? You go running straight to Jason." _Carly snarled. There was no way in hell that she was going to stand by and let Elizabeth sink her claws into Jason again. He was too good for the little muffin and he always would be.

_"I'm not going to fight with you about this again. Not now." _Elizabeth said finally as she looked over at her son.

_"I'm warning you to stay away from Jason."_ Carly spat as Elizabeth turned away from her in dismissal.

_"Jason is an adult who can make his own choices,"_ she said not even bothering to look at Carly.

_"No. Not if his choice is to throw away what he has with Sam. I will not let you trap him." _Carly roared, her fists clinching.

_"I'm not..."_ Elizabeth denied.

_"What's going on here?"_ Jason demanded as he walked up and noticed the look of desperation on Elizabeth's face and the anger on Carly's.

_"Nothing." _Carly said firmly.

_"Carly." _he warned.

_"The Muffin and I were just talking,"_ she answered.

_"About what?" _he asked as he looked from one to the other.

_"I was warning her not to try and get between you and Sam." _Carly admitted as she looked up at Jason as he moved himself between her and Elizabeth.

_"There is no Sam and I. We're over." _Jason stated firmly.

_"Look Jason I get the Manny thing scared you but..."_ Carly started to say.

_"But nothing. I don't want to be with Sam anymore. I'm not going to change my mind." _Jason said firmly as he looked from Carly to Elizabeth and finally to Cameron.

_"You love Sam I know you do."_ Carly argued.

_"Carly stop. I'm not going to talk about this. Explain to me why you were attacking Elizabeth. With Cam here?"_ He demanded.

_"She's trying to worm her way back into your life."_ Carly warned and then glared at Elizabeth. She couldn't stand to see the way Jason looked at the little twit. It drove her crazy and she wasn't going to stand for it.

_"We're friends Carly. You know that." _ Jason stated as Cam began to fuss._ "This is not the time or place to be doing this."_

"Jason..." Carly started to say.

_"No. How would you feel if someone acted like this when the boy's were with you?" _he snapped as he watched Elizabeth take her son in her arms and comfort him.

_"Fine. I'm leaving but we're not done talking about this."_ Carly snapped as she pointed her finger in warning.

_"I know." _he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in aggravation.

_"Thank you for getting rid of Carly." _Elizabeth said softly as she looked up at Jason when they were finally alone.

_"She means well but... she shouldn't have said anything in front of Cameron,"_ he answered.

_"She was just being Carly." _Elizabeth said flatly.

_"Still... how are you?" _he asked as their eyes met.

Elizabeth shrugged. _"I went back to work today."_

"How did that go?" Jason asked as he sat down beside her and reached for Cam.

_"People kept looking at me like I was going to... I don't know breakdown at any minute," _she admitted as she watched her son go right to Jason.

_"But you didn't?"_ Jason asked.

_"No. Epiphany would have sent me home." _Elizabeth admitted with a small smile.

_"So what are you doing on the docks?" _he asked as they sat there quietly.

_"Don't give me 'the docks aren't safe' speech," _she said warningly.

_"They're not," _he said with a knowing smile.

_"I was thinking about what I'm going to do next," _she admitted.

_"I don't understand."_ Jason said in confusion.

_"My Grams wants me to move in with her. Nikolas and Emily are agreeing with her."_ she explained with a sigh as she watched Jason pat Cam's back softly while he watched the boats out in the water.

_"What do you want?"_ Jason asked softly.

_"I like my apartment. I mean it's small but I don't have to answer to anyone,"_ she answered as she looked out over the water.

_"It seems like you've already decided."_ Jason said softly.

_"Yeah I guess I have," _she admitted. She was always amazed how talking things over with Jason always made everything seem so clear and easy.

_"He's gotten so big since the last time I really saw him." _Jason said finally.

_"I know. You understand why..."_ Elizabeth asked cautiously.

_"I know Elizabeth. My life... I understand." _Jason told her.

_"It's almost Cam's bedtime so we should go."_ Elizabeth said even though she didn't really want to leave.

_"Okay." _he sighed.

_"Would you... never mind."_ she started to say.

_"Would I what?"_ Jason asked.

_"It's silly. I'm sure you're busy," _she stammered.

_"Elizabeth just ask me.," _he said with a smile.

_"Dinner. Would you like to have dinner with us?"_ she asked as she looked up at him, biting her bottom lip.

_"Are you sure?" _he asked softly.

_"Completely."_ she assured him.

_"I'd like that."_ he said with a smile as he stood up with Cam in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"This is it."_ Elizabeth said as she opened the door and invited Jason inside.

"Elizabeth this is almost as small as your studio." he said softly as he looked around.

_"Actually I think it might be smaller."_ she said with a laugh at the look on his face.

_"Elizabeth this isn't..."_ he started.

_"Jason please don't." _she interrupted as she sat Cam down with his toys.

_"Okay. Can I help you with something?"_ Jason said finally with a sigh as he pulled his ever present leather jacket off.

_"Could you watch Cam while I make dinner?"_ she asked as she started towards her tiny kitchen.

_"Sure."_ Jason said slowly. Elizabeth walked into the kitchen leaving him alone with Cam. Jason sat with the toddler on the floor. He immediately began playing with the trains scattered on the floor. _"Do you like trains?"_

"Train." Cam cried excitedly clapping his hands.

"That's right it's a train. Do you like trains?" Cam nodded his curly head_. "You look so much like your mommy."_

"Mommy." Cam said pointing to the kitchen.

_"Mommy's making dinner." _Jason said smiling at the sweet little boy.

Elizabeth could hear Cam and Jason talking softly in the next room. He was so good with children that Elizabeth didn't hesitate to leave them alone. The spaghetti was nearly done when Elizabeth heard laughter. She looked through the doorway to find Jason tickling Cam on the floor. It was so good to hear her son laugh that she started laughing too.

Jason's head whipped up at the sound of Elizabeth's laughter. She looked happier than he'd see her in awhile. Jason realized in that moment he would do anything to see her happy and laughing everyday. The thought made him pause. Sonny's words kept repeating in his head. Could his friend be right? Jason hadn't allowed himself to think of Elizabeth as anything but a friend in years. His heart speed up as memories from their past hit him. Jason looked at the small boy in his arms. Cameron had been through so much. So had Elizabeth for that matter. Now was not the time to be anything more than their friend. Maybe someday though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter ****Seven**

Jason watched Elizabeth with Cameron. Sometimes it was still difficult to imagine her as someone's mother but she was. The little boy sitting between them proved that. Cameron was so much like Elizabeth in so many ways Jason found himself drawn to the little boy. It seemed odd to Jason that he could care so much for someone he had only just met. Nevertheless, the fact was Cameron Webber found a way in to Jason's heart. He did not stop to analyze it Jason just accepted the new feelings of protectiveness and love.

_"Thank you." _ Elizabeth said quietly, causing Jason to look up at her.

_"I didn't do anything."_

"Why do you always say that?" She let out a small laugh.

_"Because it's true. All I did was listen, Elizabeth. You made your own decision."_

"You're the only one who does."

"Does what listen?" He found it hard to believe, no one else listened to her.

_"Yeah. It feels like everyone else is pushing me to do or be what they want. Sometimes I feel like I am being pulled in a hundred different directions. And then there you are. How do you always know when I need you?" _He would never know how much she truly appreciated the fact he didn't try to push her into something she didn't want.

_"I just want you happy. You know that right?"_ He stated simply tilting his head to look into her eyes, wanting to see that she believed in that.

_"Yeah. This listening thing goes both ways you know. If you ever need to talk about Sam... Or not."_

"Not. I appreciate the offer but there is nothing to talk about. I meant what I said to Carly."

"Is this because of what Manny did? You know what never mind I asked." She shook her head realizing that he just said he didn't want to talk about it.

_"It's fine. And no. Manny has nothing to do with it. Sam and I just cannot work. She... she made me her life. I realized that what I felt was based on... how I felt about Lila. Sam became an..."_

"Obligation. Yeah I understand that."

"I should go it's getting late. Thank you for dinner."

"It was no problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Elizabeth you know if you or Cameron ever need anything you can count on me. Right?" They walked to the door together.  
_  
"I know."_ Elizabeth said softly. _"Good night."_

"Night." Jason waited until he heard Elizabeth lock the door behind him before leaving. He tried not to think of all the security problems he saw while in Elizabeth's apartment. Or the fact he knew she deserved better. Jason refused to be another person trying to pressure her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac read the final reports on Lucky and Manny Ruiz. Their deaths kept the department busy for the last few days. With the last of the reports from the medical examiner, Mac could now close the case. Right after he talked with Elizabeth Spencer.

Lucky's toxicology report showed high levels of painkillers. Mac had to wonder if the young nurse knew and if she was acquiring pills for her husband. Mac hoped that was not the case. He hated the idea of arresting Elizabeth but he would. After all, it was his job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily's life was a wreck. Her relationship with Sonny had fallen apart. Her best friend died leaving her other best friend a widow. And to top it off her brother was miserable.

At least she could do something about her brother. All she had to do was remind Jason of how much he loved Sam. He was only staying away to protect her from being hurt even more. Emily had to show him that staying away was hurting Sam even more. Jason could never stand to cause people pain. This was going to be easy.

Then she could move on to Elizabeth. Her friend was in desperate need of direction. Emily was going to make sure Elizabeth made the right decisions.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

After nearly a year I am back. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

~Kelly~

PS

Thanks to Adri and Liv for all your help.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Maxie smiled when Nikolas Cassadine walked into Kelly's. She had heard about his argument with Elizabeth on the docks. It seemed as if the prince was finally seeing Elizabeth for what she really was.

_"I'm so sorry about Lucky. How are you doing Nikolas?"_ Maxie asked as she poured Nikolas a cup of coffee.

_"I'm adjusting. I saw you at Lucky's funeral. Why did you hide in the back?"_

"I don't think Elizabeth would have wanted me there."

"You shouldn't have let Elizabeth stop you. Lucky was your friend too." Nikolas pointed out to the young woman.

Maxie smiled at Nikolas' words. 'This was almost too easy.' _"Yeah. Lucky was amazing after Jesse died. I don't know what I would have done without him."_

"He mentioned how much you helped him. Especially after he and Elizabeth started having trouble."

"You mean after she started cheating on him with Patrick Drake?" Maxie practically snapped, slamming the coffee pot down.  
_  
"Elizabeth loved Lucky. I can't see her..."_

Maxie immediately scoffed at Nikolas. _"I know she's your friend. Maybe... maybe that's why Lucky never said anything. He saw them go into a hotel."_

"No, he never told me that. Why you?"

"I guess he trusted me. After Jesse died we got closer. In fact... I never got the chance to tell Lucky. I hope he would have been happy." Maxie started vaguely. She needed Nikolas on her side for her plan to work.

_"What are you talking about?"_

"I'm pregnant." Maxie admitted after several minutes of silence.

_"And it's my brother's." _Nikolas asked the question filled with doubt.  
_  
"Of course it is."_

"How convenient for you he's dead."

"I loved Lucky and I know he loved me."

"Fine. You say this baby is Lucky's, I want proof. Real proof. In the mean time I suggest you keep this to yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac carefully approached the nurses' desk. He hated having to do this. Elizabeth Spencer had already been though so much. _"Elizabeth can I talk to you for a minute?"_

"Sure Mac just give me a second." Elizabeth said motioning towards the waiting area. She quickly finished her files and joined Mac. _"Is something wrong?"_

"First, I want to say how incredibly sorry I am. Losing Lucky the way you did can't be easy."

"Thank you." Elizabeth told the police commissioner. She felt uncomfortable accepting people's condolences because she wasn't mourning Lucky. In fact, she barely thought about him being gone. _"That isn't why you're though, is it?"_

"No. We found something during the autopsy... something I need to speak with you about."

"The autopsy? I... I don't understand. Lucky fell off the roof."

"It's standard procedure." Mac said reassuringly. "We found drugs in Lucky's system. Would you know anything about that?"

Elizabeth was completely shocked. Never in a million years would Elizabeth have suspected this. _"Drugs? No. I had no idea. We... we had been having trouble. I never imagined..."_

"I hate to ask you this, but its part of my job."

"It's okay just ask me."

"Someone has been stealing drugs from the hospital. Now with this new information, I can't help but wonder..."

"I was not stealing for Lucky. I wouldn't risk my job to steal drugs!" Elizabeth yelled drawing several people's attention.

_"Calm down, I know Elizabeth. I had to ask though."_

"Is that it? Because my break is over."

"We're done." Mac said standing up. _"I really am sorry Elizabeth."_

"Me too." Elizabeth whispered as Mac walked off. _"Me too."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_  
"Thank you for meeting me."_ Alexis said as Jason sat down at the table. She wasn't sure he would even show up. After some badgering, Jason finally agreed to meet her at the Metro Court.

_"Just tell me what you want so I can leave."_

"Fine. I want you to stay away from Sam."

Jason simply shook his head. He should have known this was about Sam. Why couldn't anyone listen to me? _"I broke up with Sam months ago. I'm not going back to her."_

"She thinks you are going to change your mind."

"I'm sorry, but what do you want from me."

"What do I want? Well for starters, I want all my children to be safe. I can't do anything about Sonny but you I can do something about."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Let me simplify it for you. You need to make Sam believe there's no hope of you getting back together. As long as she has hope Sam will never let you go." Alexis pressed, trying to make Jason see her point.

_"Is that all you wanted?"_

Alexis stared at Jason. She was frustrated. She asked him, _"When you looked in the mirror and were alone, what did you think of? Did you think of Sam?"_ She asked him all this in a low and moderate tone, standing very close to him, looking up into his piercing eyes. She waited for his answer as he shuffled a little bit but held his ground.

Jason looked down at Alexis and he silently took his time, thinking about what she said. Did he think about Sam, did he miss her, did he long for her? Curiously the answer was no, he really did not. Sam however did not seem to understand that. Alexis, he hated to say it or think it ,was right. _"Sam isn't my problem anymore." _He said almost coldly before walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Mac told Elizabeth about Lucky she had been shocked. As the day wore on Elizabeth got angry. She knew Lucky had changed after Jesse's death. She couldn't over look his anger or his accusations about Patrick. At the time Elizabeth had ignored Lucky's behavior. She didn't want to see what her husband was doing.

Looking back however, Elizabeth could see all the signs. The mood swings, the accusations, his erratic behavior, all of it pointed to drug use. Elizabeth cursed herself for not seeing it sooner.

What hurt the most was Mac suggesting she stole for Lucky. She loved being a nurse. Elizabeth loved knowing she was making a difference. Especially now that she was assisting in surgeries. Nothing would ever make her risk that. Not even Lucky.

_"Elizabeth dear, are you okay?"_ Audrey asked when she saw Elizabeth sitting on the sofa.

_"Not really Grams. Mac came to see me at work today. It seems Lucky was on drugs."_

"Oh dear, I know that must have hurt." Audrey said immediately reaching out to comfort her granddaughter.

Elizabeth shrugged off Audrey and stood. She started to pace the room as she got her thoughts in order. _"Hurt? Hurt? I am pissed. That bastard... how could he do this? You know Mac asked if I was stealing drugs for Lucky?"_

"I'm sure he was just doing his job."

"I know Grams. I'm not angry with Mac. Lucky did this and I can't... He's dead Grams what am I supposed to do?"


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Damn you guys were hard on Mac. As for Maxie I would say 'Trust me I have a plan' except I don't. LOL!! But don't worry I will deal with her eventually.

And yes I know this chapter is short but the next few chapters make it worth it.

~Kelly~

PS

Thanks to Chyna the energizer bunny of betas.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

It was a perfect summer day. Elizabeth wasn't surprised given her mood. It felt as if the world was mocking her. The last few weeks had been almost surreal. Even so Elizabeth thought she was handling things well. That was until her talk with Mac.

Elizabeth had been blindsided by the man's findings. She had no idea Lucky was on drugs. Even less of an idea where he could have gotten them. The situation was driving her insane. All she wanted to do was scream at Lucky, to ask him what he was thinking. However that wasn't a possibility. Lucky was dead and this time he wasn't going to come back. The only thing Elizabeth could do was move past it. While it still hurt she refused to give Lucky any more power over her life.

Suddenly Cameron yelled Jason's name causing Elizabeth to look up. It seemed like Jason always appeared when she needed someone. Her Grams had tried to help but had a hard time believing Lucky would do drugs.

On the other hand Elizabeth wasn't entirely surprised. Lucky was after all Luke's son. The older man practically lived off booze. It didn't come as a shock Lucky would follow the same path.

_"Hey." _Elizabeth said as she watched Jason pick Cam up. It was amazing to watch Cam with Jason. Even though they barely knew each other Cam felt connected to him. _"I never expected to see you in the park."_

"It's a short cut to the warehouses."

"Ah. Of course it is."

"Play?" Cam asked wiggling to be let down.

_"Honey I'm sure Jason has to...."_

"It's fine, Elizabeth. I don't have any plans." Jason said laughing when Cameron jumped up and down with excitement. The young boy ran off towards the swings. Jason waited until he couldn't hear and said, _"Maybe after I play with Cam you can tell me what's wrong."_

"How do you do that?" Elizabeth asked slightly surprised by how well Jason could read her. She didn't know why. Jason had always been the one person who really saw her.

_"Do what?"_

"Know when I am pretending?"

Jason shrugged before saying, "Because I know you, Elizabeth."

"Jaaaason!" Cam yelled from across the park.  
_  
"Go on Cam's waiting. Well talk later." _Elizabeth promised knowing Jason wouldn't let her forget.

Jason hesitated for a moment and then joined Cam by the swings. He spent the next half an hour pushing the toddler. In that time Jason discovered two things. One Cameron had his mother's laugh. The other was, like Elizabeth, Cameron had worked his way into Jason's heart.

As Cam laughed Jason couldn't help but join him. It felt like forever since he had laughed or smiled. Jason's life was usually so serious especially lately. Having Cam and Elizabeth around made his day better.

Instead of examining the emotion Jason slowly brought the swing to a stop. Cam looked up at him pouting. He squatted down to look Cameron in the eyes. "How about I take you and Mommy to dinner."  
_  
"Cookie?" _Cam asked almost immediately.

_"Well we have to ask your mommy but I think you can have a cookie after dinner."_

"Yay!" Cam yelled running to Elizabeth.

_"What did you promise my son?"_ Elizabeth asked in a teasing tone. Jason was one of the few people she trusted completely with Cameron.

_"Nothing." _Jason said somewhat mysteriously. _"How about I take you to dinner?"  
"I don't know, Jason. I know you have more important things to do."_

"Not really. I want to do this. Think of it as payback for the other day. Besides we still need to talk."

"I guess dinner it is then."


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

I hate it when characters try to take over. Although I have to admit I really like the end.

A special thank to Chyna for beta-ing for me.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Cam giggled excitedly as he swung between Jason and Elizabeth. Each held one of his hands as the trio made their way to Kelly's. Elizabeth couldn't deny that Cam was eating up Jason's attention. In recent month's Lucky had pushed her son aside. It was just another reason Elizabeth was coming to hate her husband. She had quickly moved past grieving Lucky. She would never admit it aloud but things between them hadn't been right in so long. Before Jesse's death. Maybe even before their wedding.

It was not that she didn't love Lucky. She believed part of her would always care about him. Elizabeth simply was not in love with him. She couldn't remember a time when she was.

The last few weeks brought so many things to light. While she wished, Lucky had not died for that to happen she knew it was easier this way. Like her, Lucky was stubborn. He would have begged her not to leave. Elizabeth's worry is she might have stayed. The thought of drugs being around Cam terrified her.

_"You're thinking very hard over there."_

"I was just thinking about Lucky." Elizabeth said mouthing the last word. So far, Cameron hadn't asked about him today. She hoped that over time Cam would mostly forget about Lucky.

_"Does this have to do with before?" _Jason asked coming to a stop in the courtyard. He didn't want the nearly full restaurant to hear their conversation.

_"Yeah. Mac came by today. He told me something very interesting." _Jason raised an eyebrow but waited for Elizabeth to continue. He knew all he had to do was wait her out. Elizabeth would eventually start talking on her own. _"He got the toxicology report back."_

Jason instantly understood what she wasn't saying._ "I'm so sorry. Manny said something on the roof I just thought... I'm sorry I should have said something."_

"This isn't your fault. He did this. You know what I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Are you sure? You know I'm willing to listen."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head_. "He's gone Jason. What good will it do to be angry?"  
_  
Jason had to admit Elizabeth was right. Nothing could change what Lucky did. However, Jason couldn't help the surge of protectiveness he felt. The only thing keeping him from killing Lucky was the fact he was already dead.

Elizabeth smiled as Jason opened the door for her and Cameron. They walked in and found a table. When Georgie came to take their order, Elizabeth was relived. Lulu was one of the last people she wanted to see.

As the dinner, progressed Elizabeth became more relaxed. Having Cam there made it easier. It kept the mood light, which is exactly what both adults needed. What neither realized is that they were being watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam seethed as she watched Jason with Elizabeth Webber. The threesome looked like a little family. She had to do something to stop this from happening. That bitch was not getting her man. She had learned of Jason's history with Elizabeth Webber. Every time the other woman called, Jason ran.

She had no doubt Elizabeth was using Lucky's death to get Jason's attention. That combined with the fact she was using his love of children. Somehow, Sam had to get Jason away from Elizabeth. Maybe she could make him see what Elizabeth was trying to do.

While she understood, Jason was scared for her Sam knew they were meant to be. Elizabeth could never handle his life. She was too soft too weak for Jason. On the other hand, Sam could help Jason. She had proven herself to him many times.

Just because their relationship had hit a rough patch, it was no reason to give up. Jason would regret breaking up with her. When that happened Sam was more than willing to take him back, well after he begged sufficiently. The first thing she had to do was get rid of that clingy bitch.  
_  
"They look almost like a family don't you think?"_ Ric said approaching her from behind.

_"What in the hell do you want Ric?"_ Sam snapped at the smug lawyer. How could Alexis marry this guy?

_"Well since world peace is out I thought I'd settle for annoying you."_

"Well mission accomplished. Now you can go harass someone else."

Ric laughed at Sam's attitude. He would admit seeing Elizabeth with Jason bothered him but it bothered her more. It seemed as if Sam held some illusion Jason was coming back to her. _"You're so stupid. I cannot believe you're surprised. Everyone knows about Jason and Elizabeth's connection."_

"Connection? Elizabeth is a manipulative bitch who is using my boyfriend. The only connection they have is pity." Sam spat venomously. She couldn't believe Ric was trying to make her doubt Jason. When all this was over, she would make Ric pay just like Elizabeth.  
_  
"Look at them Sam. Does that look like pity? He's already forgotten about you." _Ric walked away. He watched from around the corner as Sam made a phone call. It was almost too easy making her self-destruct.


	11. Chapter 11

AN:

So this is a totally unplanned chapter. After the Ric and Sam interaction in the last chapter this seemed like a natural progression. I hope you enjoy!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Emily had been surprised by Sam's call and even more surprised by what the other woman told her. She couldn't imagine what Jason was doing with Elizabeth and Cameron. Emily knew he cared for Elizabeth but this was taking it too far.

Jason should know how dangerous his actions were. It was the same reason that he pushed Sonny to leave her. Emily hated what Jason did but she finally understood Jason had only wanted her safe. That is why she couldn't understand why Jason would behave this way.

What even had her more confused was Jason's treatment of Sam. She knew her brother loved Sam. She also knew the situation with Manny had scared him. That did not mean he should toss Sam away. Of everyone Jason had been with, she was the one who could handle his life.

That's why tonight had to work. Once Jason was back with Sam, he would leave Elizabeth alone. The last thing Elizabeth needed was the danger Jason's life brought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason knew he looked out of place in his jeans and t-shirt. The Metro Court usually demanded high standards of dress but Jason didn't care. He still could not figure out why Emily wanted to meet him here of all places. Still at least she was finally talking to him. He worried this thing with Sonny had ruined their relationship. Dinner, even at the Metro Court, was a start.

He rounded the corner and Jason immediately began looking for his sister. When Jason didn't see her he began to worry. He had already pulled out his phone to call Emily when he saw why she wasn't there. Emily had set him up.

Sam was waiting impatiently at one of the tables. She was wearing some dress that did not leave anything to the imagination. Jason shook his head. Why couldn't she just let go?

After stepping back into the shadow Jason took a moment to think about what he should do. Emily had been pushing him back with Sam. She couldn't seem to accept it was over at least for Jason. However to set this up went beyond talking.

Jason left the Metro Court restaurant without having ever been seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Hospital had been busy all night and Emily couldn't wait to go home. She walked through the parking garage lost in her own thoughts. She didn't see Jason standing in the shadows until he spoke._ "Why did you do it?"_

"Jason! Don't do that you scared me."

"You didn't answer my question Emily." Jason said stepping out from the shadows.

_"I would if I had any idea what you were talking about."_

"When you invited me to the Metro Court I thought we were having dinner. Imagine my surprise when I saw Sam waiting on me."

Emily immediately smiled. She knew her plan would work._ "Oh that. Really Jason there's no need to thank me."_

"Thank you? What makes you think I would thank you?" Jason demanded to harshly.  
_  
"Because I know you love Sam. If you just talked I know you could fix things."_

"I don't want to fix things with Sam."  
  
Emily could not believe what she was hearing. _"You say that now but that's just because you're worried..."_

"Emily stop. Just listen to what I am saying. I do not want to be with Sam. The situation has nothing to do with it."

"But..."

"No Emily." Jason said shaking his head._ "I'm not taking Sam back. I don't love her any more."_

"Stay away from Elizabeth." Emily snapped without warning.

"What?"  
_  
"You heard me. I know about Kelly's. Stay away from her Jason. The last thing Elizabeth needs is the danger your life involves."_

"That's what this was about? Elizabeth?" Jason asked still completely confused.

_"I mean it Jason leave her alone."_

"Despite what everyone in this town thinks Elizabeth has a mind of her own."

"Lucky just died and she needs..."

"Her friends. Elizabeth and I have been friends for years you know that."

"So that's it? Sonny broke up with me because you pushed him to. Why can't you see what's happening between you and Elizabeth is the same thing." Emily said tears filling her brown eyes.

_"Emily you're my sister and I love you. But don't ever do anything like this again."_ Jason warned before walking away leaving Emily crying.


	12. Chapter 12

AN:

I wanted to clear the whole Sonny/Emily/Jason thing. In my mind, at least for this fic, Sonny broke up with Emily because he didn't love her. The danger had nothing to do with it.

Now on to the good stuff. If you're paying attention you'll notice the new banner. That's right it's time for a new direction in the fic. The last few chapters have been about Elizabeth, Cam and Jason. Now we're moving on to the good stuff.

Note I kinda got lazy and "borrowed" from the actual show.

~Kelly~

PS

Thanks to Chyna the Energizer of Betas!! Thanks for not killing me yet!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
**  
Jason stopped the bike in front of the coffee house. He had missed riding for all those years. What he missed the most however was riding with Elizabeth.

_"I forgot how much I loved riding."_

"I knew you only like me for my bike." Jason teased taking the helmet from Elizabeth. It had been an impulse to invite Elizabeth for a ride but he was happy he did.

_"I like you for much more than your bike, Jason."_

"That's good to know. So how are things?"

"The same." Elizabeth answered with a shrug._ "How about you?"_

Jason stuffed his hands into his pockets trying not to think about the stunt Emily had pulled two nights ago. He still couldn't understand why she thought Jason would take Sam back_. "I'm fine Elizabeth."_

Elizabeth didn't believe Jason for one minute. He rarely talked about himself but Elizabeth knew something was bothering him. _"Okay but I'm here if you need me."_

"How long has it been since you played pool?"

"Not long. The girls and I play some time when we go to Jake's."

"Up for a game?"

"With you? Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last place Elizabeth expected Jason to take her was back to his penthouse. It had changed so much since the first time she had been here. The one consent thing had always been the pool table.

_"Expecting Jake's?"_ Jason asked when Elizabeth hesitated at the door.

_"I guess so."_

"Tonight... I don't want to deal with anyone else."

"That actually sounds really nice."

"I... I wish I could help you." Jason said suddenly. Ever since his talk with Sonny Jason couldn't get Elizabeth out of his mind.

_"Let's just play pool."_ Elizabeth said changing the subject.

They had only being playing for a few minute when Jason started laughing. _"I thought you said you could play."_

"No I said I **had** played there's a big difference."

"Apparently. Let me show you." Jason said putting his arms around Elizabeth. They played like that for several games. He would always help Elizabeth with her shot.

_"This is like old times."_ Elizabeth said when they stopped for a break.

_"You ever wonder what if... you know, what it would've been like?" _Jason didn't know where the question came from. But since it was out there, he desperately wanted an answer.

_"There was a time when I let myself consider a future with you. At least, I would wonder what it would be like."_ Elizabeth said sitting the cue down. She moved to look out the open balcony doors._ "I remember the night at Jake's when I thought Lucky was dead, and I was just so tired of missing him. I just... I just wanted to trash myself. Then you wouldn't let me. I remember you listened without judging, and ever since that night, I felt a special connection with you. Sometimes I thought there could be more than a connection. Then I slept with Zander."_

"That was a long time ago."

"Yeah. But I'm not sorry, because that night gave me my little boy."

Jason ran a hand across his neck. He didn't want to think about Zander or the mistakes they made tonight. _"You know, I've always liked how you do that, how you look back with no regrets."_

"Well, when you first met me, all I did was look back and think of the 'what ifs.' But then you taught me how to live in the present, and that gave me hope for the future. It was an amazing gift, Jason. What about you?"

"Of course. I tried not to let myself. But I'd go to some church or some museum, and I would see this amazing painting, and I'd think of you."

"Well, they say timing is everything."

"Yeah, and ours really sucks."

"Big time." Elizabeth immediately agreed. It was hard to think with Jason standing so close to her. This night seemed to be opening up all those old feelings.

_"I appreciate you in my life. I always have. And it's just, you know, bothered me that I wasn't able to express it because I just didn't know how to then, you know? And especially since the life I chose and the commitments I made were so completely opposite of everything that you wanted and who you are." _Jason admitted sadly to Elizabeth. He wondered if bringing her here tonight was fair to either one of them. Carefully he reached out running a hand down Elizabeth's arm.  
_  
"No, you're wrong. You, your life, and the way you live it have always been a temptation for me. I don't think you ever knew just how much I fell in love with you. And unfortunately, you were just the chance that was just too big for me to take, which is kind of ironic if you think about it now. "_

Jason never expected to hear Elizabeth say she loved him. There was a time he had wished for it however. That all ended with Sonny's fake death. Maybe they could finally get their timing right. _"How?"_

"Well, because, in a lot of ways, you're extremely safe."

"I don't think anyone's ever called me "safe" before." Jason said laughing from the idea.

_"I mean emotionally. I have always trusted you. When we were at odds with each other, it was always because of somebody else. And no matter what our disagreement was, I always knew that I could count on you."_

He could feel how sad Elizabeth was and Jason wanted to make it go away._ "I know it's tough, but try not to think about it."_ He said closing the small space between them. Jason's fingers skimmed over Elizabeth's skin until he reached her hair. It had been teasing him all night. He tugged on the tie until her hair tumbled free.

_"I don't want to think about anything tonight. I just want to be right here in this moment... with you."_

Jason couldn't help himself he had to kiss Elizabeth. He had to see if the reality lived up to his memories.


	13. Chapter 13

Rating: NC17

AN:

Sorry about the long wait but real life reared its fugly head. LOL! But now its what all of you (except Luv) having been waiting for!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Their kiss quickly grew out of control. Jason had meant it to gentle and reassuring. Instead, it was as if all the feelings from the last eight years were let loose. His hands fumbled down to the buttons on Elizabeth's shirt. Too impatient to undo them Jason ripped the shirt open. He couldn't help but smile when he realized that wasn't wearing a bra just a light pink camisole.

As they broke a part, Jason could feel Elizabeth's hands under his shirt. Her touch felt like it was setting his skin on fire. Elizabeth gripped the shirt pushing it up Jason's chest. He immediately lifted the shirt off and tossed it away.

Elizabeth pulled Jason's mouth back down to hers. She used her tongue to explore Jason's mouth. He groaned as his hands tangled in her hair. Elizabeth whimpered as he once again pulled away. _"I need you."_

Jason took her face in both his hands and tilted her eyes to meet his. He could see the desire swirling in the sapphire depths. Still Jason needed to be sure this is what she wanted. _"Elizabeth are you sure? We can stop..."_

_"I'm sure Jason." _

Her soft words were all the reassurance Jason needed. He eased Elizabeth's camisole off before lowering his head. Jason kissed and licked her creamy skin making his way to her nipples. He flicked his tongue across the rosy peak causing Elizabeth to gasp.

After teasing her for several minutes, Jason finally drew on nipple into his mouth. He sucked eagerly on one then the other. Eventually Jason moved down her body until he reached the waistband of her jeans. _"Lay back."_ Jason instructed as he undid the snap and zipper with his teeth.

Elizabeth watched intently as he removed both her jeans and thong. Jason pulled her hips to the edge and knelt in front her. She gasped once she realized what he intended to do. He placed soft kisses to the inside of both thighs. By the time, Jason reached her center Elizabeth though she was going to go insane. _"Please."_

_"Please what baby? Tell me what you need."_

_"You." _She finally said the word sounding as if it was pulled from her body.

When Jason touched her center, Elizabeth bucked her hips. He held her still with his hands as Jason started to lick Elizabeth's pulsating core. Her soft mewls of pleasure filled the room driving Jason to the edge.

This was something he had wanted but never thought was possible. Knowing Elizabeth felt the same way was driving him crazy. His only thought was how much pleasure he could give Elizabeth.

She moaned as Jason continued feast on her core. Elizabeth didn't think could feel better until he eased two fingers into her wet center. Pleasure filled her body as Jason focused on only the woman before him.

It didn't take long for Elizabeth to explode into a thousand pieces. She let out a long cry that ended in his name. Jason watched the beautiful sight before him. Never had he wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Elizabeth now.

Jason took advantage of Elizabeth's distracted state to shed his own cloths. He reached down to his wallet and pulled out a condom. Jason rolled the latex down his throbbing shaft before positioning himself between Elizabeth's thighs.

He had to admit she looked even more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. The moonlight caressed her pale skin seemingly making her glow. Her dark blue eyes were clouded with a combination of desire and satisfaction.

As he slowly entered her some male part of Jason's brain reveled in the knowledge. Finally, after all this years Elizabeth Webber was his. Jason sheathed him completely and then whispered, _"Elizabeth."_

Her only response was to rock her hips against his. Jason pulled nearly all the way before thrusting deeply into her. She cried out at the slight invasion but he knew it was not from pain. They quickly fell in to an unconscious rhythm.

Needing to feel her lips again, Jason leaned over and captured her mouth with a hungry urgency. Elizabeth gasped allowing him to dart his tongue into her mouth. She clung to him as their movements became little more than frenzied writhing.

Jason could feel his approaching orgasm but he refused to go over without Elizabeth. He was determined to leave her completely satisfied. He found her clit and applied the slightest pressure. Elizabeth tore her mouth for his and jerked violently beneath his touch. Her whole body shuddered as wave after wave of rapture consumed her body. Jason groaned long and low before collapsing on top of Elizabeth.


	14. Chapter 14

AN:

I know this is a short one but I promise the next update is worth it. Wait this updated is worth it being short. LOL!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_"Are you okay?"_ Jason asked kissing Elizabeth's bare shoulder.

_"You know, all the pain and heartache, everything I know will be facing me seems so far away."_

"You're so beautiful. You always were." 

Elizabeth blushed at Jason's compliment. _"I just never expected this."_

"No regrets? Is that the lesson?"

"I'm not looking for any promises or commitments from you, Jason. I..." Elizabeth paused, pulled the blanket around her and sat up slightly. _"I didn't even intend on sleeping with you tonight. You just always have this way of just cutting through all the clutter and helping me see things as they are."_

"You do the same for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, with you, I can... I can just be honest and not have to worry about your agenda. You're pretty straightforward."

"It's nice to have that isn't it." Elizabeth said leaning further into Jason's embrace. She didn't want this moment to end yet. _"I will always be grateful that when I had no place else to go, you rescued me."_

"And I am really glad you found me." Jason said continuing to caress Elizabeth. He couldn't seem to get enough of her tonight. Or any night really.

_"I should probably go."_

"Or you can just stay here with me and I don't mean just tonight."

"What about you and Sam?" Elizabeth asked surprised by what Jason was saying.

_"Sam and I are over. Am I sorry she got hurt? Of course especially knowing it was because of my life. However that's no reason to stay with her. Through all this I realized something. I don't think I ever really loved Sam. Not the way I should."_

"I know what you mean. I love Lucky but I wasn't in love with him."

"So you'll stay? Maybe we can finally try?"

She wanted to say yes more than Jason knew. However there was so much that held Elizabeth back. _"I have to think about Cameron. My little boy's world has been ripped apart, and thank God he doesn't understand why."_ Elizabeth told Jason sadly.  
_  
"He's going to be okay. He's got you. You're such a great mother. Elizabeth if you don't want to risk everything that comes with my life I can't say I blame you. You want your son to be safe."_

"Funny thing is I thought he was. Anything could have happened with Lucky using." Elizabeth said pulling completely away from Jason. She knew if they were touching there would be no chance of responsible thought.

_"I can't promise my life will never touch you or Cam. But I can promise to do everything in my power to protect both of you."_

"We tried this before..."

"No we didn't not really." Jason denied shaking his head. "I avoided you for weeks because I felt guilty about Sonny's death. Then you left and I didn't fight."

"We both messed up back then. I should have given you a chance to explain. It... the situation it... made me feel like I didn't matter." Elizabeth told Jason shyly.

"There will always be things I can't tell you but I will never make you _feel like that again. You matter to me Elizabeth. Cam matters to me."_

"You matter to me too. I want to see where this thing between us goes."

Jason practically pounced on Elizabeth drawing her into a passionate kiss. The desire between them quickly flared back up. He scooped Elizabeth up his arms and headed for the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"You all right?"

"I was afraid I'd wake up and be sorry. But I'm not."

"Me either. Last night... waking up with you... I could never regret this."

"I thought last night was a dream until I woke up with you."

"No. No dream." Jason said pulling her closer. Whatever was going to happen next was cut off by Elizabeth's stomach rumbling.

"That was so embarrassing."

"How about I make you breakfast?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh. Wow. Omelets and toast. I'm impressed."

"Don't say anything, please, until you actually taste it."

"Oh, no, seriously, I didn't know you could cook anything."

"Well, Sonny used to cook a lot, and Robin taught me some stuff she cooked, too, and I just hardly ever do anymore."

"I used to be a terrible cook. I mean, the first meal I cooked for Lucky was just a… a mess. Except for my brownies… I mean, my brownies are always really good."

"Is there anything I can do to help you out?"

"No. Cameron and I we'll be okay."

"You know what? I can't... I can't go to Italy, but what if I... what if I can send you? Yeah."

"What?"

"I can send you. You can grab Cameron and you can leave any time you want."

"Jason, I have a job. I can't just pick up Cameron and take off on some dream vacation."

"You can't keep working under constant pressure until you drop, either. I mean, ever since you had Cameron, you have put your life on hold. I understand that's how it goes I admire that. But he's old enough to travel, you love... you love Italy. Why not just take him and go?"

"You have... you have no idea how tempted I am. I mean, to go spend time in places I've only fantasized about, and to show Cameron a different way to live? Jason, that is... God, that is so... that is so sweet and generous of you. But I'd only be running away from my problems, and I can't do that."

"I admire...I admire your resolve. I do."

"Well, what's the alternative? Run away? Curl up in a ball of self-pity?"

"Some people might do that."

"I should go I don't want Cam to wonder where I am."

"When is your next day off?"

"Tuesday. Why?"

"I was hoping to take you to dinner."

"Like a date?"

"Exactly like a date. I meant what I said last night."

"Me too. Let me see if I can find a sitter and I'll call you."

"Elizabeth, wait." Jason said pulling her back to him. He kissed Elizabeth gently. He did not want her to leave but knew she needed to go. "I'll call you."

"I thought I was supposed to call you?"

"Do that too."

Elizabeth giggled at Jason and kissed him once more before leaving. So much had change in the last twelve hours. She knew her life would never be the same.


	16. Chapter 16

AN:

This fic is one of those trust me I have a plan fic. So trust me I have a plan. A nearly 100 chapter plan.

~Kelly~

PS

Thanks to Chyna the energizer bunny of betas.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Nikolas hesitantly knocked on Elizabeth's door. It had been a week since Maxie's confession. In that time Nikolas had gotten the answers to most of his questions. The only one left would never be answered.

_"Nikolas what are you doing here?"_

"I can't come by to check on my friend?" Nikolas acted offended at what Elizabeth said. He knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

_"Sure you can. However you've never come here for no reason. So why don't you just tell me what it is?"_

"Maxie came to me last week and..." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing, _"apparently she and Lucky were having an affair. You don't look shocked."_ Nikolas said when Elizabeth barely reacted to his news.

Elizabeth shrugged not sure what to say. She never intended to tell anyone else about the drugs in Lucky's system. However Nikolas' news changed all that. _"Lucky had to have been getting the drugs from somewhere."_

"Drugs? What drugs? What are you talking about Elizabeth?" The prince immediately demanded to know.

_"The toxicology report said there was a lot of Hydrocodone in Lucky's system."_

"Of course there was Hydrocodone in his system. I mean Lucky broke his back."

She shook her head sadly before speaking. "_His prescription ran out a long time ago."_

"Did your doctor boyfriend fix that for you? Or maybe it was Jason? It's not like he's opposed to breaking the law."

"I can't believe you..."

"How long did you wait Elizabeth? A day? A week? Or were you cheating on my brother with both of them?"

"I did not cheat on Lucky. I loved him."

"If you loved him so much why are you sleeping with Jason? Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? That hickey isn't subtle."

"I don't have to answer to you. Now get out."

"What's the matter Elizabeth can't handle the truth? I didn't want to believe the things Maxie was saying but now I have to wonder."

"You'd believe Maxie Jones over me?"

"I might believe the woman carrying my brother's child first."

"So that's why you're here. I'm not surprised. Just... just leave."

"There's one more thing. Maxie... she should get Lucky's money."

"Are you insane? Lucky was my husband and Cameron's father."

"Like you gave a damn about Lucky."

"I loved Lucky."

"You used him. The way you always used him. He was convenient to fall back on."

"Get out!" Elizabeth demanded in a furious tone. When Nikolas made no move she added, _"Now!"_

Nikolas gave Elizabeth a cold look, shook his head, and walked out.

Elizabeth stared at the door for several minutes. She couldn't believe what had just happened, well parts of it anyway. It came as no surprise to her Lucky had cheated. After all he had slept with Sarah all those years ago. Even the fact it was Maxie didn't really surprise Elizabeth. No what shocked Elizabeth was Nikolas' attitude.

Nikolas had always been her one constant. Somehow they had managed to remain friends no matter what else was going on. That's why Elizabeth couldn't quite understand what was going on. She had never seen the prince be deliberately cruel before.

None of that mattered now Elizabeth decided because she was late for work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epiphany Johnson was a tough boss. In her experience she had to be. The young nurses in her charge could be a flighty bunch. However Elizabeth Spencer was never one of her problem nurses. If anything Elizabeth worked too much especially in the last few months.

That's why Epiphany knew something was wrong with the young woman. Elizabeth seemed to lack her usual professionalism. _"Nurse Spencer..."_

"Webber." Elizabeth practically snapped. She didn't want to be reminded of Lucky ever again.

_"Alright Nurse Webber is there something going on I need to be aware of?"_

"No. No. Of course not."  
Epiphany was clearly unconvinced by Elizabeth's denial because she pressed Elizabeth further. _"Really? Because something seems to be affecting your work."_

"I am sorry."

"I don't want you sorry I want you to do your job."

"I know. It.. it's just been a long couple of months. I guess it's just catching up with me."

"I tell you what go home. It's a slow night and you're useless to me right now anyways."

"You don't have to send me home. I'm just having an off night." Elizabeth immediately protested. She didn't want to think about all the things going on in her life.

_"That's why you need a break. You've had a rough time lately. Maybe you just need a few days to process."_

"Maybe." Elizabeth reluctantly admitted. She hated that Epiphany had noticed something was wrong. However going home did have a certain appeal. _"Okay for tonight."_


	17. Chapter 17

AN:

Okay this chapter is icky very icky but needed. Just don't eat while reading it.

~Kelly~

For Luv.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Thanks for coming over." Carly said letting Jason into the house.

_"It's no problem. Besides you said it was important."_

"I think so." She said trying to stall. _"It's about Sam."_

"I'm not going back to Sam."

"Okay. Fine. I think you're making a huge mistake but that's not why I called you."

"It better not be." Jason warned his so-called best friend. He already had this same talk with too many people already.  
_  
"There's something you have to understand about Sam, Jase. She still loves you even you can't deny that."_ Carly pressed to Jason. She had to make him hear her out._ "She'll never stop loving you, Jase. Not as long as Sam believes there's any kind of hope."_

"There isn't I've already told her."

"Just telling her isn't going to work. You have to go over there and make her accept this. I know you want her to move on to be happy. Letting her hang on hoping you might change you're mind is just cruel."

"I don't want to hurt Sam."

"I know you don't Jase. That's why you have to talk to her."

"Carly I know you're trying to help but…"

"You know I'm right. I have been there with Sonny. Waiting to see if the man you love is going to change his mind is torture. Please Jase just think about it."

"Fine. I'll think about it."

"Good." Carly said pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek.

_"I'll talk to you later." _He said deciding to go ahead and talk with Sam.

As soon as Jason was out the door Carly ran to the phone. She quickly dialed Sam's number. When the other woman answered, Carly didn't even bother with hello._ "He just left. So I suggest whatever your brilliant plan is you get it in to motion."_

"Thanks Carly. I'll let you know how it works out." Sam said quickly and then hung the phone up. She turned to Ric and adjusted her robe. If this was going to work, she had to make it look real. _"I'm sorry Alexis is shutting you out."_

"She's just mad because I refuse to do what she wants."

"My mother is a control freak." Sam pointed out pouring them both a glass of scotch. She sashayed over to Ric and sat down right beside him.

Ric smiled and took the offered glass. _"Yeah she is."_

"Do you ever just want to hurt her for treating you like crap?"

"She's my wife Sam."

"Doesn't that make it worse?"

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason couldn't explain why he was at the lake house. He had made it clear to Sam more than once that they were over. However, he couldn't shake the responsibility Jason felt toward Sam. It was his life that got her shot.

When Jason saw Sam laying in a hospital bed his first instinct was to push her away. For a while, it hurt not having the woman in his life. However, it did not take long for that to fade. Now all he felt was a sense responsibility towards the other woman.

In fact that was the only reason he was there tonight. He wanted, needed Sam to move on. There was no chance of him going back to her especially now. Being with Elizabeth was something Jason refused to regret.

He stopped just short of knocking on the door. Jason could see in to the living room through a partially opened curtain. What he saw shocked him to the core. Sam and Ric were rolling around on the floor.

Jason knew first hand about her self-destructive tendencies. However he never thought she would go this far. He backed away from the house without ever knocking.


	18. Chapter 18

So I finally updated! YAY me!! I cannot tell you how much this chapter has tortured me. But it's done and i don't hate it.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

When Jason entered the penthouse, he headed immediately for the bar. He needed something anything to erase the image of Sam and Ric. Even as disgusted as he was Jason could not pretend he was shocked. After all Carly was right about Sam, the two women were like in so many ways.

Both women had self-destructive tendencies. Jason knew that first hand. How many times had he saved either woman from herself? Too many to count the enforcer sadly admitted. He wondered for a moment if tonight had been a set up. The idea made Jason even sicker. Hours ago, he felt little more than lingering obligation to Sam and now Jason felt nothing.

The last thing Jason expected that night was someone knocking on the door. As he stood to open, he hoped it was not Sam. He didn't want to deal with the brunette tonight. However when Jason opened the door he couldn't help but smile. _"Hey."_

"Hey." Elizabeth replied in a soft voice.

Jason stepped aside to let her into the penthouse. He couldn't stop staring at her. Elizabeth looked beautiful even in her scrubs. Her choice of outfit did raise some alarms however. _"Elizabeth is every thing okay?"_

"I... um... I had a rough night and Epiphany sent me home early."

"Maybe this will help." Jason said pouring her a shot.

_"Tequila?" _Elizabeth asked taking the shot even though she doubted it would help. For the first time that night, she took a good look at Jason. It wasn't difficult to see something was wrong with him. _"Jason are you drunk?"_

"No. I'm feeling it," he said joining her on the sofa. _"But I can see you're in pain. You can tell me or not. Whatever you need."_

"Lucky was having an affair with Maxie Jones." She said finally drinking the tequila in one gulp.

_"Are you sure?"_ Jason asked even though he already knew the answer. Part of him wished Lucky was still alive so Jason could kill him slowly.

_"Yeah. Nikolas came by this afternoon and told me. Oh here's the best part Maxie's pregnant."_

"And the baby's Lucky?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged at Jason's question. "_According to Nikolas."_

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth."

"What was he thinking? First the drugs and now Maxie? And how did I have no clue?"

"Addicts they're good at covering up their behavior. Lucky... he's had years of practice. None of this is your fault." Jason tried to reassure her.

_"I hate him so much."_ She spat out on the verge of tears. Jason did not know what to say so he simply pulled Elizabeth in to his arms. They laid there in silence for what seemed like hours. _"Are you alright?"_

"I will be."

Elizabeth turned in Jason's arms to look at him. _"I'm a good listener I promise."_

"Sam is sleeping with Ric." Jason told Elizabeth bluntly.

_"Wow. You win."_

"I'm sorry for saying it like that. I know Ric is your ex-husband."

"Jason I have no illusions about who Ric is. I loved Ric but I guess I never really knew him and the same goes with Lucky. What's wrong with me?"

"What are you talking about? What, you didn't push Lucky into bed with Maxie."

"Well, and you didn't... well, you pushed Sam away, but you didn't know she was going to run to Ric."

"Well, Carly actually warned me."

"What do you mean?"

"Carly said when I broke up with Sam; it proved every bad thing Sam ever thought about herself was true. I honestly thought I was protecting her but all I did was hurt her. And now she found a way to hurt herself more. So I came home. I started drinking to try to relax and forget, and so far, it hasn't... hasn't worked."

"Maybe I can change that?"

"Really? What did you have in mind Elizabeth?" Jason asked running a hand through her hair.  
_  
"This." _she said leaning up slightly to kiss Jason passionately. His hands tangled in her hair as Elizabeth thrust her tongue into Jason's mouth. She sat up slightly to straddle him causing Jason to groan. His hands moved down to grip Elizabeth's hips. They finally broke apart only when air became a necessity.

Elizabeth immediately began placing light teasing kisses to Jason's neck. She clearly wanted to be control tonight. Jason was more than happy to comply at least for now. She pulled back just long enough to pull Jason's shirt off his body. Elizabeth's lips teased every inch of his toned chest until Jason couldn't take it anymore. _"Elizabeth please. I can't... I need you now."_

"I need you too." Elizabeth said standing up. Jason started to protest until she began to take off her cloths. Despite the impatience, they both felt Elizabeth took her time. By the time she was finished Jason was panting with desire.

"Come here," he ordered trying to pull Elizabeth to him.

"_Nuh_ uh." Elizabeth said shaking her head. She turned away from Jason and headed for the stairs. Halfway up she crooked her finger for Jason to follow her. It only took him four strides to catch up to Elizabeth.

Jason lifted her on to his shoulder ignoring her protest. This time he head for the master bedroom. He eased her nude body on to the new king sized bed. When Elizabeth reached for his jeans, Jason batted her hand away. Instead, he knelt at the edge of the bed. Jason placed soft kisses along on of Elizabeth's legs then the other. He placed a kiss to her center smiling at the soft noises Elizabeth made. He continued the assault on her body as she writhed against him. Jason teased the aching bud while using two fingers to stroke her tight channel. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to orgasm causing her to shudder uncontrollably.

By the time Elizabeth regained some of her senses Jason had already shed the rest of his cloths. They scooted up to the pillows all the while kissing and touching one another. Jason rolled them over so that he was on top. He sheathed himself slowly in Elizabeth's wet center. They rocked together slowly content with the feeling of being joined. The sound of harsh uneven pants filled the room as Jason increased the tempo of his movements. Elizabeth cried out his name as her passion crested. After two strokes, Jason exploded inside her. He rolled them to the side while remaining connected to Elizabeth. Tonight had ended up being nearly perfect. It was only missing one thing. However, it would have to wait because Jason could feel Elizabeth already falling asleep. Tomorrow would be soon enough for Jason to tell her 'I love you'.


	19. Chapter 19

AN:

So... this chapter is really kinda just filler. Sorry but its need for later chapters.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Sam ran her hands nervously down her skirt and stepped on the elevator. She had expected Jason to show up at the lake house last night. In fact, she had counted on it. That was the whole reason she seduced Ric. When he did not Sam knew she had to go to her backup plan.

By the time the elevator door opened, Sam was in tears. She knew that tears easily manipulated Jason. It usually it took only a few for the mobster to cave. Hopefully she could use them while telling Jason about last night. For her plan to work Sam needed him to believe that Ric had seduced her.

She knocked and took a deep breath. _"Can we talk?"_ She asked when Jason opened the door.

He sighed and ran a hand across the back of his neck. Jason had no interest in talking to Sam not for any reason. However letting the woman talk might be the least painful to get rid of her. _"What do you want?"_

Sam ignored the disinterested look on Jason's face and steeped into the penthouse. It looked almost exactly the same as when she lived there. This place was one of the first homes she ever had. And she was not about to lose it now._ "When you left... god Jason it hurt so much. Especially since I know, you still loved me. I... I just wanted to find some way to make you see that. I know you're scared of the danger but I'm not."_

_"Is that why you're here?"_ Jason question when the woman finally stopped speaking. He wondered if last night wasn't some sort of set up. Sam running to him just proved that it was.

_"Partly. Last night... I... was drinking and hurting and god Jason I am just so sorry. Ric he was there and we were drinking and then somehow..."_

_"You slept with him."_

She closed her eyes causing several tears to spill form her brown eyes and nodded. This was going even better than she planned. "_Yes. I never meant to hurt you. I... I just you hurt me so much. You let Alexis convince you that abandoning me was the right thing. All I wanted was..."_

_"To makes Alexis and I pay."_

_"What?" _Sam said out of complete shock. She never considered that Jason might figure out her plan. _"No. That's not it at all. I had a moment of weakness. Ric... he was being so understanding and then he kissed me..."_

_"So you're saying Ric seduced you."_

Sam nodded as more tears ran down her face. In her head, she was starting to celebrate. She was about to get Jason back and make Alexis pay all at the same time._ "I'm sorry. I do not know what happened. Can you forgive me?"_

_"There's nothing for me to forgive Sam."_

_"I'm so happy you said that. Since you feel that way, I think it would be a good idea to move back in here. At least until the whole situation with Ric calms down."_

All he could do was blink in reaction to what Sam had said. What made her think that Jason was going to let her stay here? _"You're not staying here."_

_"Why not? Now that we're back together..."_

_"Were not back together Sam."_ Jason insisted firmly. Somehow, he had to but an end to Sam's hopes. He hated that it meant hurting her but lying would hurt more.

_"But you said you forgave me."_ She pouted the same way Jason had seen Cameron do several times. He wondered now how he had missed this side of Sam.

_"No. I said there was nothing to forgive. There is a huge difference. I don't want to be with you any more Sam."_

_"Stop saying that you love me I know you do." _Sam snapped her brown eyes shooting daggers at the mobster. How dare he try and act like things were over between them. Things only ended when she said so.

_"You're wrong Sam I don't love you. I'm not sure if I ever did."_

_"You don't mean that."_

_"Sam please don't keep doing this. We are not getting back together. I... I've been seeing someone else."_

Hearing that Jason had already moved on was more than she could handle. _"What? You're cheating on me! How could you betray me that way?"_

_"We're not together Sam. I ended things months ago."_

_"Jason we both know you didn't mean it. This... this could be our chance to start over. Please just give us a second chance."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long and trying day. At this point, all she wanted was to convince Jason to take her on his bike. It had been so long since they had shared a ride. With everything going on Elizabeth thought it was a great idea.

That is why she was shocked to see Nikolas waiting outside her apartment. Elizabeth did not she would see the prince anytime soon. _"What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. I... I should not have taken my anger out on you. When you told me about the drugs... I was shocked. However that's no excuse."_

_"No it isn't."_ Elizabeth said coldly. She wasn't about to fall all over herself just because Nikolas had apologized.  
_  
"You don't have anything else to say?"_

_"Why would I?"_

Nikolas shook his head at the young nurse. Elizabeth was clearly still angry and was determined to take it out on him. _"You could pretend to be sorry for cheating on Lucky."_

_"I did not cheat on Lucky. He's the one who... you know what it doesn't matter any more. Maybe you should leave."_

_"You're throwing me out?" _Nikolas asked stunned by Elizabeth's behavior. He immediately blamed it on her association with Jason Morgan. The man had always had this hold over Elizabeth. Maybe he could find away to keep them apart for good. _"Fine. I'm leaving."_

Elizabeth sighed as she watched Nikolas storm off. She had no idea what was going on in her friend's head. It was nearly as bad as the last time Lucky "died". Hopefully this time Nikolas would not try to kiss her. Elizabeth doubted that Jason would stand by this time. Speaking of which... she really needed a ride now. Elizabeth was sure she could persuade Jason to go for a ride.


	20. Chapter 20

AN:

God I hate Sam. She just won't go away. Stupid heifer. Moving past that Audrey might surprise you in this. She did me.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**  
_  
"Jason we both know you didn't mean it. This... this could be our chance to start over. Please just give us a second chance." _Sam pleaded her brown eyes filling with more tears. Somehow, someway she had to get through to Jason.  
_  
"We've over Sam. I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't love you."_

"How can you be so cruel? I was shot because of you. I nearly died because of your life and now..."

"A life you wanted." Jason snapped at the brunette. He could no longer put up with her victim act._ "One you actively participated in. beside my life is any more dangerous than the one you lived before. Or did you conveniently forget that?"_

"Please don't do this Jason you're all I have." She whimpered not caring that her behavior pushed Jason further away.

_"That's not true and even if it was I can't... won't stay with you out of obligation."_ Jason said firmly. He needed to get through Sam. Preferably, before Port Charles found out about him and Elizabeth.  
_  
"You don't mean it... you asked me to marry you. Those feelings just don't end."_

Jason took a deep breath and said, "Get out."

"What? You can't throw me out!"

"I can and I am. I don't know how to make you understand... Just leave Sam. I don't have anything more to say to you." He walked to the door determined to show Sam he was serious. When he opened the door, Jason was surprised to see Elizabeth standing there poised to knock.  
_  
"Am I interrupting?" _Elizabeth asked looking past Jason to where Sam was standing.

_"No Sam was just leaving."_

Sam glared at Elizabeth. _"We are not done yet Jason."_

"I told you to leave once don't make me force you." The enforcer warned his tone leaving no doubt Jason was serious.  
_  
"Fine. I'm leaving but this not over. I know you love me."_

Elizabeth barely had time to move out of Sam's before the other stormed out of the penthouse. _"Bad day?"_

"It's gotten much better in the last few minutes."

"Awe poor baby. Since I know you won't talk about what's wrong how about a ride instead."  
  
Jason laughed at Elizabeth's excitement. She looked just like she did at eighteen. He couldn't deny that a ride sounded perfect. _"I knew you only liked me for my bike."_

"Not just your bike." Elizabeth protested running one hand down Jason's chest.

_"Stop that or we'll never leave."_

"I'll still get my ride." She told Jason bluntly.

He was shocked by what Elizabeth said. Jason never expected that type of behavior from her. While he couldn't deny it was a turn on Jason knew they both needed the ride more. He kissed Elizabeth roughly before pulling away. _"Later."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey Hardy loved her granddaughter but sometimes she didn't understand the girl._ "Elizabeth are you sure about this?"_

"Grams I love you but this is my life. And Jason is my choice."

"What about Cameron?" The older woman wanted to know.

"Cameron loves Jason." Elizabeth said smiling at the thought of the two together. Cam had taken to Jason almost immediately. There was no denying the bond between them.  
_  
"I was talking about the danger he poses to Cam. Or did you forget what Jason does?"_

"I haven't forgotten. I trust Jason and I know he'll do everything in his power to protect us."

"So seeing him is worth your son's life?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't need Audrey to understand but she wanted it. _"My life with Ric was a nightmare and Lucky was using drugs. I know that Jason's life is dangerous but life is dangerous. I am not asking for your approval. All I want is your love."_

"Oh sweetheart. I do love you. I am also very worried about your... relationship with Jason Morgan. I want to make sure you've thought this through." Audrey said wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders.

_"Jason is a good man Grams and I want to be with him. I want to see what happens between us."_

"It sounds like you love him." Audrey said resigned that for now Jason Morgan was going to be a fixture in Elizabeth and Cameron's lives.

Elizabeth smiled at Audrey's words. Falling in love with Jason again was like breathing. _"That's because I do."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

_"What is so funny?" _Jason asked as he watched Elizabeth trying to hide her giggles.  
_  
"Nothing."_

"Nothing?" Jason teased making Elizabeth laugh harder. _"You are a horrible liar. You know you want to tell me."  
_  
Elizabeth looked around the restaurant and whispered, "_We're on a date."_

"I know." he said taking her hand and placing a soft kiss to the palm. _"Why is that funny?"_

"Because you're you."

"That makes no sense." he told Elizabeth shaking his head. After a long ride, Jason took her to one of his favorite restaurants. The small out of the way place allowed the couple to eat without interruptions. _"You ready?"_

"Can I drive?"

"That bike is too big for you Elizabeth."

"Please?" she pouted causing Jason to groan. They both knew Jason would let her do just about anything

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"It's so beautiful." _Elizabeth said looking out over Port Charles. Jason had let her drive up to Vista Point. The ride took longer than usual but neither minded. The fact was just spending time together was enough. _"This was a great idea."_

"Yeah. I forgot how good it felt to ride with you," he said pulling Elizabeth back so she leaned against his chest. _"I love you."_

Elizabeth immediately spun around certain she had been hearing things. _"What did you?"_

"I love you Elizabeth." Jason said his voice filled with love and confidence.

_"You... you love me?"_

Jason nodded smiling as her eyes lit up. She was so breathtakingly beautiful at this moment Jason couldn't help but kiss her. His lips moved softly but insistently over Elizabeth's.

The kiss finally broke causing Elizabeth to sigh, _"I love you too."_

"I know."

Jason's words surprised Elizabeth for the second time that night._ "How?"_

"Because you let me around Cameron. That never would have happened if this didn't mean more to you."

"You're so good with him. It's like you two have this bond... he usually doesn't get attached to people so easily."

"He's an easy kid to love. Just like his mommy."  
  
Elizabeth blushed at Jason's words. She wasn't used to all the attention he gave her. Ric and Lucky had been focused on themselves rather than her. Elizabeth shook her head she did not want to ruin this night by thinking of her exs. Tonight all she wanted was to be in the moment with Jason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Elizabeth Spencer standing on the docks. Since their last talk, Carly had been trying to get the woman alone. Jason however always seemed to be around.

She couldn't understand how Jason could fall for Elizabeth's yet again. Why couldn't Jason see that twit wasn't good enough for him? He needed a strong woman. Someone who could handle his life.

_"I won't let you get away with it."_

Elizabeth looked up at Carly in surprise. She had not heard the woman approaching her. The last thing Elizabeth wanted was another fight with Carly. _"I have no idea what you are talking about Carly."_

"I'm talking about Jason and how you have managed to trap him again. Does it even bother you that your husband, a man you claimed to love, just died?" Carly said pointing her finger at Elizabeth. She hated how Jason couldn't see past Elizabeth's goody-goody front.

_"You don't know anything about my relationship to Lucky or Jason for that matter."_

"I know Jason better than anyone. He's my best friend."

"You keep saying that but..." Elizabeth paused and sighed. _"Can't you just go away?"_

"No. Not until you are out of Jason's life."

"Then I suggest you take it up with Jason." Elizabeth stood and headed towards the stairs. She needed to get away from Carly before Elizabeth did something she might regret.

_"Oh believe me I will." _Carly vowed as she watched Elizabeth storm off the docks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny couldn't help but notice a change in Jason. The last few days his partner seemed different. Relaxed. Happy even. Sonny had to wonder if it had something to do with Elizabeth.

The mobster knew Jason had been spending with the nurse and her son. To be honest Sonny wasn't even surprised. Jason and Elizabeth had always had this unusual connection. It seemed that even time had not change that. _"So... I heard from Sam again."_

"I'm sorry she's dragging you in to this." Jason said rubbing on hand across the back of his neck. He hadn't heard from Sam in days. Jason hoped this meant the brunette had moved on. Apparently, all she did was change tactics.

_"I didn't realize things were going so well with Elizabeth."_

"You were right. I do love her."

"Does she know?" Sonny questioned after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

_"Yeah. I... last time we tried this... I don't want to screw up this time," _the enforcer admitted quietly. The mere thought of losing Elizabeth or Cameron drove him crazy. He didn't want to know what would happen if they messed up again. Maybe he wouldn't have to.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Elizabeth sighed as she watched Jason and Cam from the doorway. The two of them were playing with Cam's trains. It was reassuring that Cameron had bonded to easily with Jason. Her young son tended to shy away from people especially men. Looking back, she wondered if Lucky's erratic behavior had something to do with it. The reason no longer mattered. Lucky was dead and was going to stay dead this time.  
_  
"I can hear you thinking from over here. Is everything okay?"_

She kept watching the pair before answering Jason's question. _"Yeah. It's just... you're so good with him. It's almost like... I can't explain it."_

_"You don't have to. I think I understand."  
_  
Elizabeth joined Jason and Cameron on the floor before speaking._ "That's one of the things I love about you, Jason. You understand me better than anyone else."_

_"I love you too,"_ he said pulling Elizabeth close. He understood exactly what Elizabeth was trying to say. Being here with her and Cam felt so right. Almost like it was meant to be._ "Elizabeth I want you to know that I... I love Cameron too. The three of us we're..."_

_"A family." _Elizabeth finished for him. _"I feel the same way."_

Jason couldn't help but smile at what Elizabeth said. They were a family. Maybe that meant he could convince Elizabeth to move in with him or at least move. It wasn't just that the security or complete lack of it gave Jason nightmares. He hated that Elizabeth had shared this place with Lucky. It was just another reminder of the life she had before him. _"I've been thinking..."_

_"Oh really? What about?"_

_"Us and..."_ The ringing of Jason's cell phone interrupted the sweet moment. "I have to get that." Jason said checking the caller idea. Recognizing Sonny's number, he stood and made his way to the small kitchen. _"Morgan."_

_"Where are you?"_ Sonny immediately asked when Jason finally picked up. Lately he had been seeing less and less of his enforcer. Sonny knew exactly where Jason was before he answered.

_"With Elizabeth."_

The mobster smiled when Jason gave the answer he expected. It was not easy for Sonny to sit back and let the younger man have his own life. However, it was worth seeing his friend happy. _ "You need to come to the coffeehouse right away. Ric... let's just he's up to something."_

_"Again?" _Jason snapped angrily. Ric had been nothing but a pain since her came to town. Someday Ric was going to give Jason a reason to kill him despite Sonny's orders. _ "How much longer are you... you know what I'm not going to discuss this with you over the phone."_

_"Fine. Meet me in ten minutes." _Sonny said his voice filled with tension. He could understand… even agree with Jason's frustration. It was as if Ric couldn't help but go after them. The only reason the lawyer wasn't dead because of Sonny. However, there would come a point when Jason would be pushed too far. On that day no one not even Sonny would be able to stop him. All Sonny could do was hope Ric backed off before then.

Jason ran a hand over his face and tucked his cell phone away. From the other room he could hear Elizabeth and Cam laughing. While he didn't want to leave, Jason knew he had too. He also knew this would be one of the first real tests to their relationship.

_"Is everything okay?"_ Elizabeth asked when Jason rejoined them. She could see how tense he was after taking the phone call. That only meant one thing. Work.

_"Actually I'm not sure. That was Sonny and..."_

_"You have to leave?"_

Jason nodded, kissed her, and said. _"Yeah I do." _

Elizabeth bit her lip for a moment and then said, _"Be careful."_

_"I will." _Jason promised giving Elizabeth another gentle kiss. "I love you both."

_"We love you too,"_ she said softly as Elizabeth watched Jason walk out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eight minutes later Jason opened the office door. _"What did your brother do now?"_

Sonny immediately wanted to get defensive but he also knew things were only going to get worse. _"Apparently someone beat him up. Badly. Actually I almost wondered if it wasn't you."_

_"He's accusing me right?"_

_"Our inside guy gave me the heads up. The cops should have the warrant soon."_

_"Damn." _Jason said in complete frustration. _"Elizabeth and Cam... I don't want to leave them. We're just getting to a good place."_

_"You don't have a choice Jason not if you want to stay out of jail."_

_"Will you watch them for me?"_

_"Of course. I already sent Enzo over to help Milo."_

_"Thank you. They... they mean a lot to me." _Jason hesitantly told Sonny. He was not sure he was ready for the world to know about Elizabeth and Cameron yet. Jason grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note. One of the mistakes he made last time with Elizabeth was shutting her out. If things were going to work, they both had to change. _"Can you give her this?"_

_"Yeah. I'll make sure she gets it." _Sonny said taking the note. _"The plane should be ready and Max already stowed your bike."_

_"I guess that's everything,"_ the younger man said even though he was still reluctant to leave. He sighed and headed for the door._ "You need to take care of Ric quickly."_


	23. Chapter 23

AN:

First um... yeah evul sorry. Second hate Sam. (duh)

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Elizabeth stared down and the pregnancy test and wanted to cry. It had been three weeks since Jason had left suddenly. Three weeks since Sonny had showed up on her doorstep. To say she was shocked was an understatement until Sonny explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She expected Jason to leave on business. After all the mob was never predictable but she never expected the note. When Sonny handed it to her, Elizabeth started to cry. The mob boss immediately looked uncomfortable._ "I'm sorry. It's just... thank you," _she mumbled brushing away the tears.

_"You don't like me very much do you?" _Sonny asked the young woman bluntly. When she did not even try to deny it he said, _"Does this have to do with Emily? Because you have to know I never intended to hurt her."_

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. Part of her was tempted to agree with Sonny simply to get him to leave. However, the other part wanted to lash out and Sonny made a convenient target. _"How I feel about you has nothing to do with Emily."_

"Some how I find that hard to believe. I know you and Emily are close... and I don't know what she told you but... I did... do care about her. The thing is I didn't love her and staying with her would have hurt Emily more."

"I know all this. That's why I told Jason to wait it out. He was only making it worse by getting angry."

Sonny could not deny Elizabeth had a point. In fact, Jason had told him something similar. That didn't change Elizabeth's hostility. _"Alright what is it then?"_

"Nothing. Well nothing, that matters. Thank you for the note."

"Look Jason cares about and if you're going to be around we should at least act civil."

"Seeing as I haven't told you to go to hell yet you would say I'm being more than civil." Elizabeth snapped suddenly. She didn't know what set her off she only knew she wanted the mobster gone.  
_  
"What have I ever done to make you hate me? I thought we were friends."_

"Funny so did I. Now get out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Damn Sonny.'_ Elizabeth mumbled tossing the stick aside. She still couldn't believe his shock at her anger. Okay she could. He was one of the most self-absorbed people she had ever met. It was one of the things that annoyed her about Sonny. And now after three weeks silence she was going to have to talk with him.

However, she did not want to talk with Sonny. What she did want was Jason but he was god knows where. And she had no idea how to contact him or when he was going to come home. Sonny on the other hand knew all of those things._ 'Damn him.'_ she muttered grabbing her purse. She might as well get it over with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Boss Elizabeth Webber is here to see you."_

Sonny laid down the pen and looked up at Max. He could not imagine why Elizabeth would stop by to see him especially since she threw him out. Sonny assumed it had something to do with Jason or Jason's absence. _"Send her in Max."_

"Sure thing Boss." Max said opening the door further and allowing Elizabeth to pass.

_"So what do I owe the honor?"_

"I'm not here to fight with you Sonny. I... I need a favor."

"I should have known. Go on."

"I'm not any happy about being here either but I need to speak with Jason. Actually what I need is him home but since that can't happen... I need him Sonny and you are the only one who knows where he is."

"I know this can't be easy on why but this how things work. You know that Elizabeth. Jason can't be in town right now and I'm working on clearing that up but it takes time. I'll tell Jason you missed him but it's not safe for more than that."

"Sonny... I wouldn't ask... wouldn't even be here if it wasn't important. Please. I need him here. He needs to be here. Jason would want to be here."

"What could be so important that you would be willing to risk his freedom?" Sonny demanded to know. He thought Elizabeth knew how things worked. After all she and Jason had been connected for years. If he couldn't set her straight this was only the start of their problems.  
_  
"Why did I even bother? Just forget I was here okay?"_ she said heading for the door.  
_  
"Elizabeth wait,"_ Sonny yelled slightly panicked. If Jason ever found out Elizabeth came to him for help and he turned her away... well Sonny did not want to think of the consequences._ "I'll tell Jason to call you but that's all I can do. Ric furious that he can't find Jason and... the charges should be dropped soon."_

"Thanks Sonny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned back against the bench. Of all the places in Port Charles, the docks were Elizabeth favorite. The sound of the water calmed her down in a way only Jason could. This was also the spot where she and Jason reconnected. They had spent hours just talking on this very bench. And even though he wasn't here, she could almost feel his presence.

Her peace was interrupted by a loud scornful voice. "_You look pretty happy with yourself."_

"What do you want Sam?" she asked the other woman trying not to sound annoyed. Sam was a lot like Carly it was better to let her vent.

_"What do I want? How can you even ask me that? I want you far far away from Jason. I want the man I love to be able to come out of hiding."_ Sam ranted not caring that they were in public where anyone could listen in. "_The problem with getting what I want is you. This whole town thinks you are some sort of angel but I know better. You have done nothing but manipulate Jason. You used Lucky's death to con your way in to Jason's life and now... now he has to hide from your ex-husband."_

"I had nothing to do with whatever Ric is plotting."

"Yeah right. Like I would believe anything you have to say." Sam huffed rolling her eyes. She was beyond furious at the nurse. If it weren't for her intrusion, she and Jason would be back together by now. "_I'm warning you when Jason gets back you had better stay away from him."_

Elizabeth laughed at the threat. She tried to hold it in but couldn't. Sam's behavior reminded her of Cameron throwing a temper tantrum. When Elizabeth finally got herself under control she said, _"Jason is an adult who makes his own choices. If he doesn't want to be with you that is his choice. Besides we, both know you are not blameless. As for me and Jason... well that's really none of your business."_

"It is my business I love him and I know he loves me. I refuse to let you hurt him anymore."

Before Elizabeth could respond or leave as she, planned Emily appeared at the top of the steps. _ "What the hell is going on?"_

"Nothing. I was just leaving," the nurse said not wanting to argue with Emily especially now. Since Lucky's death, things had been tense between the two friends. It was only made worse by Jason's absence.

Sam smiled at her good fortune. She knew Emily would support her about Jason. After all, she had dealt with the same thing with Sonny._ "Oh Elizabeth didn't tell you she's the reason Jason had to leave town."_

"What do you mean?" Emily asked cautiously. She did not want to believe Elizabeth was mixed up with Ric again but knew it might be possible.

_"Ric. He is the one accusing Jason of attempted murder. Why would he go after Jason if Elizabeth isn't involved?"_ the con artist accused happily. Sam enjoyed watching the rift between the two women.

_"Elizabeth is Sam right?"_

"If you have to ask that..." Elizabeth started but immediately stopped nothing she could say to Emily would change things. _"You've already made up your mind so why ask."_

"That's not true. I'm just trying to help Sam and Jason reunite."

"I know you want Jason happy. I want that too but..."

"Like you give a damn about Jason." Sam snapped angrily as she watched Elizabeth sigh and walk away. She wanted to rip Elizabeth's eyes out. Sam could not believe that anyone would believe her lies. Someday she was going to make the bitch pay.


End file.
